Just Like The Rest
by Darkness Angel-Ai
Summary: Discontinued. Up for Adoption. Please read Author's note
1. 01: Senior Year

**Dragonball Z High School Fic **

**Title: Just Like The Rest.  
**

**Takes place in senior year.**

**Character: Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chichi, Launch, 18, and Bulma.**

**Genre: Romance, humor, hurt/comfort.**

**Main Pairing: Goku and Chichi.**

**Parings: VegetaxBulmaxYamcha, Krillin and 18, Tien and Launch.**

**Rated T: For Language.  
**

**Summary: **It's the final year for seniors at Orange Star High, everyone is excited to finally leave school. Goku, a senior Bad Boy has his eyes on the sweet, kind, but stronge Chichi**. **He hints that he wants to go out with her. She hints to tell him to get lost. Krillin finally gets the courage to talk to 18, Tien finally gives Launch a chance to go on a date with him, Vegeta, the Bad Boy and Goku's best friend/rival, wants to go out with Bulma and does what he can to get her. Yamcha, a ladies man and womanizer, is dating Bulma, and does what he can to keep her away from Vegeta. How will this fair out? What will happen? And will the Bad Boy Goku finally get Chichi to go out with him?

**

* * *

**

The bell had rung in Orange Star High. Students began to enter their classes to start a new year. Seniors went in the upper section of the school building, the fourth and fifth building. But we are focusing on the fourth floor, classroom 416.

All the 38 seniors entered the classroom and sat wherever they wanted or just stood and started chatting, seeing as the teacher wasn't there.

Four girls stood together in one corner and talked about their summer vacation.

"-And then sometime during July-" The one chatting is Bulma. Bulma has blue/green hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair went down to her chin and bangs covered her forehead. She wore a red t-shirt with a black vest, and dark blue jeans. Bulma has a loud personality, but she is very nice and calm, but has a wild temper.

Standing next to Bulma is 18. 18 has short hair like Bulma's, but her forehead isn't covered. Her hair is a light blond and she has sky blue eyes. She wore a plain white t-shirt, light jeans, and a black wrist band on her left wrist. 18 is nice person, but also quiet. She can be quiet a mean person and could be so cold if say something wrong to her or her friends.

Next to 18 is Launch. Launch has dirty blond hair that goes a little above her back and has onyx eyes. She wears a red bow on top of her head and loves guns. Launch wore a green tank top, and white shorts. Launch can only be nice to her firends, but other then that, she is just a naturally mean person.

And the one standing between Launch and Bulma is Chichi. Chichi has black hair that reaches the center of her back, and also has onyx colored eyes. Chichi wore a dark purple t-shirt and a vest like Bulma's, and wore black jeans. Chichi is a kind person with a caring personality, she is a strong and independent young girl, but also has a wild temper much like Bulma's.

Unlike most girls, Chichi, along with 18, know how to fight. Not like just natural punches and slaps, but they know martial arts. They probably may be the only females that know it in the school, but then again, who knows?

At the back of the classroom in a corner, five guys stood and spoke about whatever happened in summer.

"-So this hot chick comes up to me-" The one speaking is Yamcha. Yamcha has black hair and onyx eyes. He wore an orange t-shirt and light blue jeans. Yamcha is one those cool guys and the ladies just love him. He is the star of the football team and he loves to flirt with all beautiful women.

Next him is Tien. Tien is bald and also has onyx eyes. Tien wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Tien is the captain of the basketball team. He is a nice guy and a lot of girls like that about him. Tien is always there for his friends when they are in trouble whether in school or in a fight.

Beside Tien is Krillin. Krillin is also bald, but his hair can grow, and he has onyx eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and dark jeans. Krillin isn't very tall at all, in fact he shorter then most guys, but no one complains they still treat him like any other person. Krillin is a very nice guy, shy when is comes to girls, and like Tien, he also looks out for his friends.

Next to Krillin is Vegeta. Vegeta has black hair in the shape of a flame, and has onyx colored eyes. Vegeta wore a black shirt with white bold letters that said "Bad Man" in the back, and black jeans. Vegeta has a quick tempered personality. He can be cold to whoever he wants. Vegeta is a Bad Boy and no one should mess with him, and he can be cocky when he wants to be. The girls love his looks and cold personality.

And finally, standing between Vegeta and Yamcha is Goku. Goku has spikey hair that looks gold, and his eyes are the color of teal. Goku wore a black button shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a white muscle shirt, and black jeans. Goku is sometimes a nice guy, but sometime he has a rude personality. He dates whoever he wants for as long as he wants. Goku is a Bad Boy. He can be cocky sometimes, and sometimes gets into trouble. He always wins his fights and the girls consider him to be one of the top five hotties.

"Okay class settle down." A man with gray hair entered the classroom. "Now my name is Mr. Whitman, and I'll be your English teacher for the year. Now I'll have you be on your seats, and don't worry they are not in Order." Mr. Whitman began to call out names for the front row. Launch ended up sitting in the front in the right corner beside the door.

The second row was next. Chichi happened to get the seat next to the window, and 18 sat next to her. They both smiled, pleased that they sat next to each other.

In the third row next to the window, is Goku and Krillin. On the other side close to the door, sat Bulma and Yamcha.

The fourth row, in the center sat Tien and behind Bulma sat Vegeta.

Mr. Whitman continued to last row.

In the mean time, Chichi checked her schedule.

**1st peroid: English 416, Mr. Whitman  
**

**2nd period: Art 422, Mr. Honeydoo.**

**Nutrition- 10 minutes  
**

**3rd period: Ap Biology 503, Ms. Hara**

**4th period: Economics and Government 505, Mr. Kyushu  
**

**Lunch- 45 minutes.**

**5th period: ****Cooking 101, MN Buliding, Mrs. Uyo****  
**

**6th period: Dance, MN building, Mrs. Hiroshi**

Chichi was pleased with the classes she got.

Since it was the first day of school, Mr. Whitman explained the rules of his classroom, what they will be learning, projects and group projects, and tests. He explained this for about forty-five minutes and then lets the class talk for the remaining half hour, but asked them not to leave their seats. With that said, 18 quickly turned to Chichi.

"So Chichi, what did you do over the summer?"

"Well besides hanging around you and the girls, not much really, except that I have been applying for colleges." Chichi explained.

"Really? What college do you want to go to?"

"Well I'm really into cooking, so I want to go to a culinary school. I haven't decided which college to go to though." said Chichi. 18 nodded her head, she always knew that Chichi loved to cook, it was her passion. "What about you 18? What college are you applying to?"

"Oh, well I'm into business and design, I've already applied to two university college that is really good with majoring in business and I'll probably minor in design." 18 explained. "To tell you the truth, I've always wanted to run my own clothes store."

Chichi giggled. That was something she didn't expect from 18, but who is she to judge?

After the thirty minutes were over, everyone left to their second period.

"Hey Chichi wait up!" Bulma grabbed her bag and caught up to Chichi who was waiting by the door. "What class do you have next Chi?" Bulma asked as they walked down the hall. "I have art in room... 422." Chichi replied. "Sweet. I do to."

When they arrived, they took seats in the back of the room. The room happened to be quite colorful and full of art drawings.

"So Bulma," Chichi began. "how is it going between you and Yamcha?" Bulma sighed. "Honestly, I don't even know anymore." Chichi stared at the blue haired beauty quizzically. "What do you mean? Did something happen between you two?" . "No not really. It's just that- Lately I've seen Yamcha with around other girls, and I don't mind that they are his friends. But I've seen him stare at other girls, and I wonder if our relationship will last." Bulma explained.

"Oh wow. Do you still love him?" Chichi asked with a slightly shocked expression. Yamacha is a good guy, the only bad thing about him is that he loves to flirt.

"Of course I do, but if he ever chests on me then it's over." Bulma said with a frown on her face. She smiled and looked at her friend. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Oh come on Chichi! Is there anybody you're interested?" Bulma leaned toward the black haired girl and grinned devilishly.

"What? No way." Chichi said stubbornly.

"Well I may know a certain someone who likes you!" Bulma sweetly sang.

"What? Who?" Chichi suddenly asked, curious to know who this mystery guys is.

"He's the school's hottie; Top Five!"

"Who Bulma!" Chichi eagerly asked, not wanting Bulma to keep her in suspense.

"Son Goku!" Bulma nearly shouted her excitement.

Chichi's face fell. "Him? You can't be serious!"

"But I am! Why? Do you not like him?"

"I will admit that he is a very good looking guy, and I like his teal eyes, but there is no possible way that I will ever go out with him! Besides, How do you even know he likes me?" Chichi stared at the pouting Bulma.

"Earlier in English class he was staring at you, Not the simple stare, but the stare that obviously says 'I'm interested.' And besides, I think you should give him chance. I've met him before and he's a pretty cool guy, and he's also nice."

"No." Chichi said bluntly.

"Why not?"

"Because, he's just like the rest." Chichi said quietly and crossed her arms on the table. Bulma stared at Chichi, she did have a point about the Bad Boy Goku, he kind of was just like the rest of the guys who only want one thing. But something bothered her.

"You like him, don't you." Bulma figured it out.

"Whether I do or I don't, I refuse to go out with him."

Bulma sighed and dropped the subject, at least for now anyway. She'll bug her about it later.

**000***

Lunch finally came and everyone lined up in the cafeteria to get some food.

Bulma, Chichi, 18, and Launch gathered around a tree with cherry blossoms blooming. It was there usual spot since their freshman year. If you are wondering, these four girls have been best friends since fourth grade. They have made other friends but they weren't as close as the fours girls were to each other, they consider each other sisters either by blood or by bond.

The four girls sat down at a table the is next to the cherry blossom tree. They each brought their own food since they didn't like the food the school offers. They merely brought sandwiches, apples, or peaches. It's not that they watched their diet, they were just used to not eating so much. And it had all started since middle school began.

Whenever it was lunch in junior high, the girls tried to eat the lunch food, but it just didn't sit well with their stomachs, and there were a few times they vomited. Since then they never ate in school.

Since 18 and Chichi were taking martial arts classes before, they needed to eat to have energy. They began to bring their own lunches to school when their sophomore came around. Launch and Bulma did the same a few months later.

The four girls began to talk about their classes, and who had who in their classes.

"So Chichi. We have the same class fourth and sixth, well you're the only one who doesn't have fourth period with us. Is there anyone you know that has the same class as you in fourth?" Launch asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Chichi scowled at the thought of having a class with _**him. **_

Just seeing Chichi have that pissed off look on her face meant something was going to get bad. Her friends knew this all too well. "So who do you have fourth period?" 18 asked slowly. When Chichi was pissed off you do not want to mess with her.

"Son Goku..." Chichi said his name as if it were a curse.

"Whoa! Really! Good for you!" Bulma beamed happily.

"No! Not good for me! I sit next to the bastard and to make it worse, his damn fangirls are in the same class with me! And it's his number one fan club whores!" Chichi snapped and slammed her fists on the table.

"What! You have Higurama Sakumo, Goku's number one fangirl, in your class!" Bulma nearly shouted her lungs out. Just hearing her name made all of them angry. Since they started high school, a girl with orange hair and bright green eyes had began to bully them along with her followers. Since Son Goku came into the picture, she began to bug them even more. 18 was close enough to have a fight with her.

Goku was a Bad Boy then, and still is today, but since he had most of his classes with 18, Bulma, Launch and Chichi, it had been too much and 18 just slapped the girl in front of the school. 18 and the girls were surprised that just one slap from 18 made Sakumo cry.

Sakumo cried even more when she spotted Goku, her long time crush, had begun to laugh at her along with his friends. Since that day had happen, Sakumo hadn't bothered them until their sophomore year.

"Sadly yes. I am in the same class as the jackass and his whore girls." Chichi said in tick off voice.

"At least you sit next to him, that's a good thing." Bulma smiled happily at her gloomy friend. Chichi just glared at her.

**000***

School had finally ended and it was not what Chichi had expected. She really didn't want anything to do with Goku or his fangirls, but alas, it seems that Fate wanted to mess with her this year. Her final year of high school.

Chichi gathered her things in her locker. She promised the girls that she would go into town with them, but right now Chichi felt like taking a nap.

"Hello, _Chi-chi._" A husky voice said from behind her. Chichi sighed and closed her locker. She turned around and came face to chest with Son Goku. Yes, Son Goku is pretty damn tall. Chich is only 5'4'' and Goku is 6'2''. So Chichi looked up at the tall man in front of her. She noticed his friends a few feet away from him, and she was sure they would hear everything that was about go on between her and Goku.

"Hello." She sighed. She really didn't want to see him right now.

Goku smirked when he saw the look on her face. She didn't want to be near him. He didn't mind, he liked a challenge. "You know Chichi, I over heard you at lunch today. That's a pretty mean thng to say, you really hurt me." He faked a hurt expression.

"Did I now? Well, isn't that a good thing." Chichi replied. Goku frowned at her reply, behind him he can hear his friends snickering. He then smirked again and lifted her chin when she looked away.

"You know you're pretty cute." Goku complimented while he slightly leaned forward. Chichi smacked his hand away from her face and glared at him. Goku chuckled. "Feisty one aren't you. I like that." Goku whispered the last part and was now a few inches away from Chichi's face.

Chichi was losing her patience and having a bad boy near her face ticked her off. So Chichi grabbed his chin with one hand and pushed him away from her to the point where he almost fell backwards.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." With that said Chichi began to walk away toward the exit of the school entrance.

Goku shockingly stared at Chichi as she walked away. No girl had ever done that to him, and damn! She had one hell of a grip. Behind Goku, his friends had burst into laughter as he was pretty much rejected by Chichi.

"Hahaha! Well Kakarot, it seems she's not interested." Vegeta laughed once more as Goku began to rub his chin. "Oh don't you worry Vegeta, Chichi will be mine." Goku smirked and walked toward the exit where Chichi had disappeared not to long ago, while the others followed.

"Whatever Kakarot, but I'm not letting this go." Vegeta chuckled when Goku glared at him.

Finally outside, Chichi searched for her friends. She saw them standing by Bulma's red car. They were obviously looking for her. Chichi made her way over to them.

"There you are Chi. What took you so long?" Bulma asked.

"I had my hands full with something." Chichi narrowed her eyes.

"Really now, with what?" Launch asked, just when Goku and the guys began to walk by Bulma's car.

"Hello again _Chi-chi._" Goku smirked as he passed by Bulma's car. Chichi growled and Goku merely winked at her. Chichi quickly searched in her bag and found an apple and chucked it at the back of his head.

Goku grabbed the back of his head, looked backed at the smirking Chichi and glared at her. Bulma, Launch, and 18 burst into laughter along with Krillin, Tien, Vegeta, and Yamcha. Not wanting anything coming out of Goku's mouth Chichi quickly went into the backseat of Bulma's car.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review, No Flame.**

**~Angel-Ai  
**


	2. 02: Whoa

**Just Like The Rest~**

**Thanks for reviewing: CarylMc1991, Chibi-chan, and PureAngelEyes.**

**CarylMc1991~ **Thank you. I chose Goku to be in his ssj form because it made him look more like a bad boy then his original form. I'm honestly not sure if he should be a saiyan or just a regular human. Though I'm thinking it would be better if he was human. I'll be holding a vote though. Yes, it is intentional that he acts somewhat ooc, and yes you will see his softer side soon.

**Chibi-chan~ **Thank you! and I will definitely consider the your suggestion!.

* * *

Bulma, Launch and 18 laughed as they left school grounds. The look on Goku's face was just priceless to them.

Bulma tried to control her laughter seeing as she was the one driving. "I still can't believe you did that Chichi! I should have taken a picture of his face." Launch grinned at the memory that only happened about five minutes ago.

"Yeah Chi. I thought you liked him." Bulma smiled. Launch and 18 dropped their jaws. "What! You like Son Goku!" Both girls shouted at the same time.

Chichi crossed her arms and glared at the back of Bulma's head. "Whether I do, or I don't, I refuse to go out with- with someone like him!" The young girl glared at the outside world as they drove by.

"I beg to differ," Bulma rolled her eyes.

"And what does that mean?" Chichi demanded, still glaring at her friend's head.

"All I'm saying is that you will eventually end up with him. Trust me, I know these things! I mean, just look at me. I didn't like Yamcha at first but I somehow knew I would end up with him, and I was right! I ended up with my Love!" Bulma smiled at the little memory that appeared in her head.

"That's only because you did like Yamcha."

"Then how did I know that Launch would end up with Mark last year, then break up with him a month later. I never told her and I was right!"

"Lucky guess."

"Well what about that time 18 went out with Derek our sophomore year and I guessed she would break up with him after two months of their relationship."

"Coincidence?" Bulma smirked as Chichi began to run out of options.

"Sophomore year. I said that you would hook up with Sean and break up with him week after you hooked up. And once again, I was right."

"..." Chichi stayed quiet as she was trying to think of something to argue back with Bulma, but got nothing. "Yeah well...Whatever!"

"Aha I am right!" Bulma beamed happily.

"Well it's not gonna happen!" Chichi nearly shouted.

Bulma, Launch, and 18 laughed as Chichi turned a light shade of pink out of embarrassment.

After a few minutes of driving and the four girls talking, they finally made it to the mall that Bulma had been waiting to go. Bulma slowly parked her red car, not wanting a repeat like the last she wildly parked her car. Oh how it made her sad to see it damaged.

"Bulma. Weren't we going into town? Not the mall?"18 asked crossing her arms.

"We were, but just the other day I saw this really cute shirt and it made me think of Chichi." Bulma explained.

"What?" Chichi asked distracted of who knows what.

"Never mind. Let's spend some time in the mall, and then we'll go and walk into random stores in town." Launch stretched and began walking with 18 close by.

When the girls entered the mall, they walked by a few stores here and there, and they windowed shop. They have yet to buy anything, nothing really did catch their attention. After a while, they walked in or walked by all the stores in the first floor and decided to head up the second floor after a little break.

The four girls bought smoothies and just sat for a while.

Bulma had been texting on her phone, chatting with her boyfriend Yamcha. The blue haired young adult sighed as she put her phone down on the table, she has been having some problems with Yamcha. He's been to flirtatious with too many girls lately and it's starting to irk her.

"What's the matter Bulma?" Launch asked when she notice Bulma having a frown on her face.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong?" Bulma lied.

"Bull crap." 18 bluntly said. "Something's wrong. So what's happening between you and what's his face?"

Bulma just stared, slightly shocked that 18 knew. "How'd you-"

"The only person who makes you sigh that many times is what's his face." The blond beauty explained as she stirred her strawberry banana smoothie.

"Yamcha." Bulma said.

"Yeah I'm not gonna remember."

Bulma sighed. No point in arguing, might as well say something about the problems in her relationship with the star football player. "Well, you see... Yamcha, has been around girls lately- not that I don't trust him, it's just that he's been flirting with too many girls lately and it's bugging me. We have been arguing for a while actually, a few days ago- Anyway,...well, I don't know anymore, I can't explain what I'm feeling right now." Bulma sighed and looked at 18. She just stared blankly at her which made Bulma a little uncomfortable.

"Dump him." 18 said like it was nothing.

"Umm, what?" Bulma asked caught off guard by 18's sudden statement.

"You heard me. Dump him." 18 said once more.

"Why?" Bulma questioned.

"He's a major flirt and he will obviously end up hurting you."

"18 I don't think you under-"

"He's an annoying sh-"

"18!" Bulma warned but knows full well that she can't do anything to 18.

"Forget the argument you two. We just got back in school, let's not fight about Bulma's relationship problems." Lauch said as she took a sip of her smoothie.

"Thank you Launch." Bulma smiled. Launch nodded and drank her smoothie again, but in her mind she totally agreed with 18. Yamcha was too much of a flirt and if Bulma doesn't break up with him soon then she'll have her heart broken and then 18 will have to brake some bones. Literally.

**000***

Laughter erupted inside an **F3 50 **lifted black truck. There in the black truck was Yamcha, Krillin, Vegeta, Tein, and Goku. The truck belonged to Goku so he drove, beside him was Vegeta and the other guys sat in the back.

Goku was pretty ticked off after Chichi threw the apple at his head, not to mention that his so called fangirls came after him. The pre-adult man frowned and put a cigarette in his mouth. Now Goku was not a person to do drugs, he didn't want to screw up his life in the streets just to get high, but he would smoke. And he wasn't the only one, Vegeta did it also but that was it. It was only him and Vegeta the did it, the guys didn't.

"Jeez Goku, would you put that thing away!" Krillin said as he scrunched up his nose in disgust.

Goku blew smoke out of his mouth and flicked the cigarette out the window and continued to drive with one hand. Normally, if anyone else said that to him he would have acted like a jackass and blew in right in their faces, but Krillin was different. He and Krillin have been real good friends since they were eight years old, Goku respected him.

"So Goku! Wha'cha plan on doing with Chichi?" Yamcha grinned. Goku didn't say anything just merely grunt. "Oh come on pal! Tell us!"

Goku didn't say anything at first. "I'll make her pay." Was all that he said,

"Oh wow that definitely tells us what you plan on doing." Yamcha rolled his eyes.

The blond male once again made a grunt noise. Yamcha dropped the subject, knowing he wasn't going to get a real answer from his long time friend.

"Hey Yamcha, how are you and Bulma doing?" Tien suddenly asked.

"Oh um we're doing fine. Though we kind of are in a little argument." He admitted.

"How come?"

"Well, she says she hates that I'm around girls a lot. But she never had a problem with it before, so why now all of sudden." The boy frowned.

"Maybe you flirt too much." Goku stated.

"I do not!" Yamcha said with an almost whine. Everyone in the truck was quiet, they did not believe Yamcha at all. He is a major flirt with any pretty girl he sees. "Whatever guys, it's not like I'm going to cheat on her." And once again it was quiet.

"Yamcha you pretty much already did cheat on Bulma." Tien spoke.

"Oh yeah? When?"

"You took three girls out on date within the week of last year a few weeks before our Junior year ended."

"You have no proof I did that! And it was just a date so I didn't cheat on her!" Yamcha glared.

"You even said yourself that you made out with them. Quote by you 'Yeah we totally made out like crazy after the date was over! We almost got caught by her dad!' " Tien impersonated Yamcha's voice as best as he could.

Yamcha failed to make a grunt noise like Goku did. But he couldn't deny that he really did cheat on Bulma.

"You should be lucky that Bulma hasn't found out. I hear she has quite a temper. Someone to finally match Vegeta's." Goku teased. Vegeta growled.

"Don't even go there Kakarot." Vegeta glared.

"What? I didn't mention anything." Goku smirked.

"What does Bulma's temper have to do with Vegeta?" Yamcha asked. A growl that didn't go unnoticed by the guys.

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing." Goku lied.

Yamcha didn't believe him but he knew that whenever it involved Vegeta and Bulma, Goku would tease and Vegeta would usually bark at Goku about it and he would merely grinned because he enjoys to see Vegeta's reactions. Yamcha didn't really like Vegeta much, only because he was quite rude and all of sudden since the last two months of their junior year, Vegeta would look at Bulma in a way he's never seen him look at any girl in the school.

Goku groaned. "Just great. A slow person in front of me." Goku slowed down as the small red car in front of him happened to go slow. And the worst part is that there were girls in the car, which meant they were laughing, obviously talking about some boy they like, or they're talking about their dramatic life and how their daddy didn't give them what they wanted.

Goku growled. He had little patience for people like them. He honked his car horn to get the girls attention to make them drive faster. However, he didn't plan on them fighting back.

"UP YOURS ASSHOLE!" Came from the little red car and a small hand flipping him off.

Vegeta burst into laughter and Goku made a face. He was obviously confused about what just occurred. Gathering what just happened, Goku frowned and sped up a little to give the girls a scare.

"HEY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM DICK LICKER!" The female driver shouted.

The guys in the truck laughed pretty hard, and not to mention you can hear the laughter of the girls in the small car. The ones that didn't laugh was Goku and the female that was driving, both seemed pretty pissed.

"HEY ASS! YOU WANNA GET DOWN! I GOT TWO GIRLS WHO KNOW HOW TO KICK ASS! FOLLOW MY CAR UNLESS YOUR A PUSSY YOU DICK!" The girl in the red car made a furious right turn, making the tires screech. Goku, pretty damn pissed followed. He's not one to back down from a fight.

"Whoa Goku! You're not planning to fight those girls are you!" Krillin asked,

"No Krillin. I'm just gonna give them a scare. And like always, once they see me, they'll be just like the rest of the girls; trying to look best to get me interested." Goku replied.

Krillin didn't say anything else. He was right. Whatever girl that saw Goku had hearts all over their eyes.

The small red car drived into an empty alley and stopped in the middle of the alley. Goku followed and did the same.

For a few seconds, no one dared to open their doors. Then finally, the driver's door from the red car opened, then the rest of the remaining doors opened. All four girls were coming out. Goku opened his, as did the guys. Once faces were revealed, to say that everyone was quite surprised.

Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha were looking straight at Bulma, Launch, 18, and Chichi. It was quiet at first until- "Wait a minute, it was you that tried hit my car!" Bulma pointed and accusing finger to Goku.

Goku said nothing and stared at the finger pointing at him. Then he looked up at Bulma and crossed his arms. "Not my fault that you drive slow."

"WHAT THE-" Bulma was cut off by Launch who cover her mouth. But that didn't stop her, Bulma kept screaming into Launch's hand leaving some saliva on her hand.

"Oh gross." Launch made a disgusted face and removed her hand after Bulma stopper her screaming.

It was quiet in both groups, no one had nothing to say. Then, "Well, since we now who happened to almost hit your car Bulma, we can leave now." Chichi spoke and began to turn away and back into the car, but-

"Leaving so soon?" Goku called out to her, smirking. Chichi turned to him and gave him a blank stare.

"Yes. There is nothing to do here so might as well leave. I'd much rather that anyways..."

"Is that right." Goku murmured loud enough for her to hear. But it was no question at all.

Goku and Chichi stared at each other for while. One would say that it seemed they were battling each other with their eyes. But that was not the case what-so-ever. In fact, both seemed to try and figure the other out. What were they thinking? Or what was the deal between them? It seemed both wanted to say something at the moment, but no words could be formed in their heads or they couldn't even open their mouths.

"Go away." Both Chichi and Goku looked away from each other and turned to Launch who broke the silence. Random alley guys came up to her.

"How 'bout you and yer gals come and hang with us, leave these losers? How 'bout it girl?" The man who looked in his thirty's with shaggy hair and brown eyes

"I'd rather hang with them then with you and your pals, _dude_." Launch sneered.

"C'mon, don't be like that..." The man mumbled and grabbed a piece of her hair.

"Don't touch me." Launch fiercely said. However, the man did not listen and began to grab hold of her arm. Launch made a move to move her arm aside but the man held a grip on her.

"Let go!" Launch pulled on her arm.

Goku and the guys made a move to help the long haired blond, but were beaten to it.

18 grabbed the man's arm and pulled it off her friend's arm, and Chichi stood right in front of Launch. The man and his pals looked at each other and smirked. "That wasn't a good idea little lady."

18 faked a smile and said, "Oh then allow me to do it again." The man frowned and lifted his arm to slap 18. But 18 was fast. She blocked his arm and punched him in the abdomen. The man wheezed and nearly landed on his knees.

"You're going to pay for that you stupid girl." And with that he leaped straight at 18. A few of his guys were going to help, but Chichi got in their way.

"Get out of the way girl." One of them demanded.

"No." Chichi simply said. The guys then tried to leap at Chichi but like 18, she was fast. She dodged on of the punches and jumped back a bit and kicked one of them straight in the face. She dodged the other two and knocked them out with a simple punch to the face and or abdomen.

18 dodged the man's attack with so little effort it was embarrassing for the man. Tired of his failed attempts to hurt her, she merely knocked him out with a punch that gave him quite the bloody nose.

Goku and the others were quite surprised after what just happened. Bulma however, cheered and jumped around. Launch merely smirked at the poor bastards that got hurt by 18 and Chichi.

After Bulma finished her cheering, she told the guys that they were leaving, but they just seemed- or what it looked like, nodded. The girls drove away and the boys just stood, dumbfounded.

After staring at nothing for a while, they all got back into Goku's truck and left the alley. They all just left the poor bastards on the floor unconscious.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Was kinda busy with a quite a few things.**

**What do you think people? Should Goku be a saiyan in this story, or just a regular human? I'll even consider Vegeta as the prince of saiyans he is.  
**

**Vote: Yes, to sayian**

**Or No, just be human.**

**Plz review your vote.  
**

**Review Plz. Thank you.  
**


	3. 03: Untitled

**Thank you for all your reviews, but I still need your votes. I'll stop the votes on the fifth chapter and I guess which ever has most I will write about it. Here are the result for the whole yes saiyan or no saiyan.**

**YES: 7  
**

**NO: 2**

**Sorry for the long wait. My mind was blank for a long while, plus I was busy with things and I kinda don't remember doing them either, though I pretty much convinced myself that it was from lack of sleep. Yes its true I haven't been sleeping very well, still not actually, which is pretty sad because I am only 15, but i'm pushing myself to write this and hopefully remember what I planned on writing, and hoping stress doesn't become too much for me to handle.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chichi sighed and dropped herself on her queen sized bed; she stared at her ceiling. Today was just weird for her. This kind of stuff usually happens after two months of school, not the first day. And Son Goku, what was up with him all of sudden? Normally he wouldn't talk to her at all or even look at her during their two years of high school. However, freshman year was different, he was sweet; a nice bad boy. Chichi remembered him talking to everyone, he wasn't his mean self as he is today. He made a total change of himself as soon as he started his sophomore year. She really had no idea what had happen to make the sudden change; she remembered when she first met him, he was kind...

_Freshman year..._

_Chichi smiled as she put her books away in her locker. She's happy because she aced her biology test! Perfect score; no wrong answers. She couldn't wait to tell her dad!_

_Chichi closed her locker and turned to walk out of the school and catch up with Bulma, Launch, and 18 who were probably waiting outside for her. Not really paying attention that's around her, she bumped into something kinda hard and fell to the ground. Chichi mumbled to herself for not paying attention; she figured people would hide their laugh, seeing as she crashed into the wall._

_"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." A voice said. Since when did walls talk? And have quite a nice voice? Chichi looked up and realized she hadn't bumped into a wall at all, she bumped into a boy. And that boy was Goku himself. He extended his hand to help her up and Chichi gladly took it._

_"No I'm sorry. I was the one who wasn't looking." The raven haired girl looked up and smiled slightly. She gasped quietly that he didn't seem to notice. His teal eyes were so mesmerizing; so big and bright. The way he smiled at her made his eyes shine, she felt as if she were melting just by the way he was looking at her-  
_

Chichi sat up quickly and shook her head. What the hell was she thinking? She shouldn't even think about that bastard!

She sighed and closed her eyes; subconsciously placing her hand over her heart. It was beating a littler faster then normal. Opening her eyes and sighing once more, Chichi got off her bed and walked over to her desk. Her father has yet to come home from work, as usual. She sat down on a comfortable soft cushioned chair, pulling herself closer to the fine wooden desk: She grabbed her laptop and turned it on. While waiting for it to load, the raven haired took a quick glance at the clock. 6:45 p.m. Her father won't be home until 8:30, possibly later. She decided to wait for her father to come home, eat dinner with him, take a shower, and then go to bed. She preferred to shower at night, it helped her be more relaxed when slept, plus she really doesn't want to wake up early; she liked to sleep in a little longer before she really had to get up.

Once her portable computer finished loading up files and what not, Chichi browsed through the internet, trying to find something interesting, however, she found herself having no luck to find entertainment. She continued to click and searched whatever that popped up until she was on the school website. She scrolled up and down knowing there was never anything good on the school's website. Just when she was about to click to another site, something caught her eye. Quickly scrolling down to the picture she saw from the corner of her eye, her jaw dropped slightly. Someone seemed to have sneaked over to them and taken a picture without anyone knowing.

It was picture of Vegeta and Bulma facing each other! And to mention that they are pretty close to one another. From the looks of it, it seemed both of them were in some sort of argument, seeing as their facial expressions looked non-to-happy. Both look mad at each other, but the thing is, they faces are leaning toward each other. Bulma has her hands on her hips as she slightly looks up at Vegeta leaning forward, and Vegeta has his arms crossed looking downward at Bulma slightly leaning as well. And the worse thing was that this picture was taken today! Chichi couldn't tell if this picture was taken in the morning, or during passing periods, or nutrition or lunch, maybe even after school! Chichi leaned back on her chair and looked out the window with a slightly annoyed face. Why was everything that will soon be dramatic, happen on the first day of school?

_'I thought Senior year was suppose to be laid back and much easier... Well that's what I heard from past seniors...' _Chichi thought to herself. She is partially right, some seniors do have it easy and they can be chill all they want. However, for some other seniors, it can be the most dramatic since it's the final year for them. It seem that Chichi and the girls will be in the dramatic section. Sucks for them.

Chichi looked at the picture one more time and debated whether she should text Bulma about it or not. She decided not to, rather she decided to tell her at school and let her deal with it... Then again, Bulma would probably make a really big deal about it and not keep her mouth shut for the better part of the week, so... Oh to hell with it! Chichi shut off her laptop and grabbed some paper to draw. She had about another thirty minutes for her father to be home so drawing would kill time.

**000***

When Goku got home he thought about what today's events occurred. He entered the kitchen to see his mother cooking. She greeted him with a warm smile, and Goku returned it. He loved his mother, and he did whatever she thought what was best for him. He always did bad things in school like bully other high school students especially freshman. He purposely got some teachers fired, got detention almost every week, set trash cans on fire, and he would even make smoke bombs and throw them into the hall way when everyone was around but not looking.

There were many times that Goku was almost expelled from school, but never actually happened because he had such high grades. Teachers were so impressed with the high rating that they let him stay, but they have warned him to never do anything that will cause students to panic like the time he set off fireworks on the field during physical education. Goku merely laughed at them and said the only reason why they let him stay in school was because he was one of the few students that made the school the top in the country. Had he not have such good grades he wouldn't be attending Orange Star High. But it was because of his mother that told him to get good grades that she was willing enough to get him what he wanted. When his grades were nothing but straight A's from freshman year to junior year and his GPA was a 5.3, she bought him the black truck for his birthday. He said that she didn't have to, said that she should use the money for herself, but she had merely said he had earned it and left it at that.

This time, however, Goku didn't plan to do any of what he did his previous years. His mother had said that she was tired of hearing the school complain to her about his behavior, and she herself told him that she had enough of his behavior at school as well so she threaten him to either start behaving or she was sending him to boot camp for ten years. Goku chose to behave for his senior year, the look in his mother's eyes told him that she was lying.

Goku passed the kitchen and into the living room where the tv would usually be on, but not this time. His father was probably at work still-Or he was probably on his way now. Goku entered his room and shut the door, he dropped his backpack carelessly onto the side of his room and fell flat on his bed. He did not understand today at all, it was just so confusing. Though something did amaze him, Chichi had fought guys that were trying to hit on Launch, she took them down so easily. And 18, she was toying with the man that tried to hit a punch to her, she dodged every blow thrown at her and not once had she looked tired or out of breath. It seemed like a game to her.

Goku had seen other girls fight, not the slapping and scratching ones; the girls that fight with there fists, and usually after they fight, they look tired and out of breath. Not 18 or Chichi though, they took down guys that were adults; who would usually hang around the alley at night, and those guys seemed kind of tough, but they were nothing to the girls.

He wondered: How long have they known to fight? And where did they learn?

Goku continued to think about the girls, especially Chichi. The way her body moved flexibly when she dodged those attacks, and he wondered how flexible she really can be.

His eyes suddenly widen and his cheeks turned a bit pink. He realized the moment he thought about it, how wrong that kind of sounded.

**000***

The second day of school, Bulma was shaking with anger. This morning Chichi told her what she found on the school's website, and showed her the picture she printed just this morning to show her. Are people serious now a days? Did people already think that she AND Vegeta were going out! Come on! They were arguing; there was no way she would ever date that jerk!

It was lunch and Bulma was still pissed off. You can tell because she won't shut up, though this is no problem for the girls, they learned to not listen to her when she's like this. It was sometimes funny because she wouldn't pay attention and she would think they were listening to her. Bulma knew when they were listening to her or not, and since they weren't she kept her mouth shut and simply glared at the table while she ate her small lunch.

Bulma looked from the table she glaring at and looked at 18 who was texting quite a lot then she normally would. This perked Bulma's interest.

"Who are you texting 18?"

18 looked up from her phone to Bulma. "I'm talking to Krillin."

"Why you talking to shorty?" Launch asked not really caring.

"Hey Launch, don't be mean. Krillin is a pretty cool guy, plus I've known him for quite a few years." Bulma explained. Launch shrugged her shoulders. "So why are talking to him so suddenly?" The blue haired beauty asked.

"Well last night I went out to buy some cheesecakes for me and my brother, and when I walked out the cake store, I bumped into him. Then, well we started talking for about an hour, but then I had to leave so I gave him my number and we've texted since." 18 explained while she answered another text message from Krillin.

"Oh that's cool." Was all that came from Bulma's mouth. Normally she would have to say something about it or start to play matchmaker, but this time wasn't really up to it. However she still has plans to get Chichi with Goku but she she has yet to figure out what to do. Both were quite stubborn on doing something without a reason or an explanation- Now that she thought about it, it was going to be quite hard task to get them both together. But there is an up side, Goku already wants Chichi; so he can figure things out to get Chichi to go out with him while she helps getting Chichi to even go near him.

Seriously, there was nothing wrong with the guy. So Bulma really didn't know why she just won't talk to him or at least get to know the guy. So how was this going to work?

Bulma sighed inwardly and decided to think about it later. As of right now, she has a few things on her mind. One of which involves Goku and Chichi, but she put that thought aside. The other was her current boyfriend Yamcha. Bulma didn't know what was wrong, but he seemed distant now and he hardly ever pays attention to her. And it was only the second day of school for crying out loud! The second day of school and he was already ignoring her. But... it didn't really bother her as much as she thought it would. She has been with him for about two years and one month, and not once had he truly changed his ways by flirting with other girls. This had been going on for the two years they have been together, and even during the summer. Bulma loved Yamcha. ...Loved... It seems she no longer feels the butterfly feeling in her stomach every time he comes near her. The only time she did feel is when she was around... Vegeta... Bulma inwardly slapped her hand to her forehead. This could not be happening! Vegeta is also another few things on Bulma's mind. Whenever Bulma and Vegeta are even three feet from each other, they start to yell and argue with each other. They've started since mid-July and they haven't stopped since. And now, every time Bulma starts to argue with Yamcha, he would give up and say he doesn't want to argue with her, which would disappoint Bulma, she wanted to argue, she wanted to feel like she has a reason to win an argument. She was tired of being the one who wears the pants in the relationship, she would want to feel like she isn't in control over a relationship. She wants to be wrong when she's right. And the only person who made her not in control over an argument, told her she was wrong,...teased and made fun of her, was Vegeta. But in the end he respected her; he said so himself. He said that people would never stand up to him, much less argue with him, or even had the nerve to call him names, and he said he respected her and her pride. Just merely thinking about it made Bulma's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

Launch got up from the table and told the girls she was going to the restroom. They nodded and Launch left to the closes building near them and searched for a restroom. She drank a lot of water and she felt as if her bladder was ready to pop if she didn't find a restroom soon.

A group of girls squeal in a corner as they looked at a magazine. Launch rolled her eyes knowing full well that they probably looking a at teen actor with an 'amazingly cute face or body'. She quickly walked into the girls restroom before she gets annoyed with their voices.

When Launch walked out, she saw the same girls talking among themselves about 'Oh he's soo cute!' Launch winced when they started scream. She quickly walked way as fast as she could, but she ended up bumping into someone which caused her to fall to floor. She growled and she was ready to snap at the person who crashed into her when she realized it was her crush. Tien. The blond blush slightly when he extend his hand to help her up. She took it happily and she was ready to start a conversation with him which would lead to her asking if he wanted to go out, however, Launch remembered the few times she was humiliated by him when she asked him out a couple of times.

Launch looked at him, seeing his eyes shift around the hall way instead on her. She frowned a bit, '_Screw this. I won't be humiliated again.' _Launch thought to herself. She mumbled a 'Thanks' and walked away from the guy she had a crush on for so long.

Tien watched as she walked away. Confusion and relief was on his face, though he wondered why she seemed a bit hurt.

Launch returned to the table and suddenly it felt all gloomy. The four girls looked at each other, and sighed. Damn Boys.

* * *

**I'm sorry but im ending it here. I know you are all probably disappointed and hoped for something more and longer, but I don't want to make you wait any longer for the next chapter. So hopefully I can start updating at least once a week.**

**Still keep up with the votes.(Just remembered(barely.))**

**And if you have ideas that you want to share feel free to say so. Actually I could use the help since my lack of sleep isn't helping my memory very much.**

**Thanks for reading.  
**


	4. 04: Just a look in the eyes

**Votes for saiyans- yes or no**

**Yes: 7**

**No: 9 (my sister thinks they should be human and added a vote.)  
**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It has been exactly one month since school started. In exactly one week, the last week of October, everyone will be going out in their costumes trick or treating full of excitement. However, the entire senior students are bustling with excitement more then ever: The majority of them have been invited to a Halloween party by non other than Son Goku himself, and his friends. Anyone who was invited would be aloud inside the mansion of Vegeta. And Vegeta never aloud anyone inside his home; the only one who ever been inside was Goku, none of their other friends went over, but this time, and only this time would Vegeta allow people inside.

"Next time the party is at you house Kakarot." Vegeta growled.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Goku brushed Vegeta's growl off, obviously unafraid. He was too busy looking for some people, or rather, someone. Vegeta saw this and walked off to wherever his legs carried him off too.

It was lunch and Goku walked down the many halls looking for a particular girl. He was getting frustrated that he couldn't find her anywhere; then it hit him. She always hung around the same spot for the last month with her friends outside. Goku sighed and walked out onto the lawn of the school.

He walked toward her and her friends, he suddenly felt kind of nervous when they all looked up and looked toward him. They gave him confused looks, well three of them did, she just glared at him. Though he understood why, he had bugged the crap out of her for a whole good month.

He finally reached them. "Hey." He said calmly.

"What?" Chichi spat at him.

"Well, there's a Halloween party going on at Vegeta's house, and I was wondering if you and your friends wanted to come?" He asked bit hopeful.

"I don't think so." Chichi rolled her eyes. Bulma glared and sighed at her friend and turned to Goku. "When and what time?" Bulma asked.

"The 31st. The party starts at eight o'clock, and ends at three."

"Yeah we'll go." Bulma replied before Chichi could say anything. Chichi glared at her, then turned to glare at Goku. "I will think about it." Chichi then turned to look away from him. Goku simply nodded knowing that she didn't see him.

"Here's the address to Vegeta's house." Goku gave the small piece of paper to Bulma. He gave one last look to Chichi, then walked off. Bulma silently waited for him to be far enough before she gave her attention to her friend.

Finally far enough, Bulma turned her head toward Chichi glaring at her. "What the hell Chichi? That was seriously uncalled for!" She scolded. Chichi returned the glare.

"Why are you giving me crap about it? You know that he was being an asshole to me for the whole month!" Chichi snapped.

"He was trying to be nice! You could have at least done the same!"

"Oh yeah, and then wait for him to be an asshole again? I don't think so."

"C'mon Chichi, you could seriously tell that he wants you to go to the party." Bulma sighed.

"I'm not going." Chichi stubbornly said.

"You're going." 18 and Launch spoke in unison making Chichi raise an eyebrow at them.

"I will not!" Chichi turned away from her friends with her arms crossed over her chest.

(After School)

"I'm still not going!" Chichi loudly spoke, however, her friends chose to ignore her while they picked out costumes for themselves and for Chichi, who had denied every costume given to her.

Launch, 18, and Bulma were currently picking out a costume for Chichi. They had already chose theirs. Bulma had decided to be a genie, Launch dressed up as a military officer, the attractive kind of officer, and 18 was going as gypsy princess.

"Oh hey how about this costume?" Bulma held up the bag, Chichi looked horrified.

18 and Launch looked at the costume picture, but denied it. "No. If anything, most of the females going to the party will definitely go as vampire. Try something else." Launch said.

"Guess you're right."

"I don't believe this. What kind of friends are they to force someone to go to a stupid party?" Chichi muttered to herself.

The three continued to search and search, but couldn't find the right costume for Chichi, plus she kept rejecting all of them. The three girls were almost about to give up.

"Well damn. How hard is it to find a nice costume for a stubborn girl?" Bulma gave a heavy sigh.

"Well I think that's the problem." Launch said. 18 and Bulma gave her a questioning look. "What I mean is that we are trying to find a costume for her that makes her look, well attractive, something that isn't her. And believe it or not I picture Chichi wearing a costumes that shows she is attractive, but also kicking ass."

"The only ones that I actually saw was the gladiator costume or the pirate. I don't think Chichi would want to be the gladiator, it's kinda revealing." 18 said.

"Fine. Well just give her the stupid pirate costume."

"Augh! I wanted Chichi to wear something that shows that she is hot to the guys at the party." Bulma said, glaring at the pirate costumes.

"You know Chichi wouldn't wear anything like that, especially in front of those horny guys that were invited." (no offense to any guys!)

"The pirate costume will just have to do, and besides, the way the pants and the shirt show in the picture, it would definitely show her figure." 18 said. "Chichi we got you a costume. And this one we are going to buy."

Before Chichi could reply, she was already pushed up to the cashier waiting for the costumes to be paid. She sighed. She just has this weird feeling about going to the party, and she didn't know if the feeling was good thing or a bad thing.

**October 31st. Saturday Night 7:15 p.m.**

The girls had agreed to meet at Chichi's house, knowing that Chichi wouldn't even try to go over to one the others house because they would go to the party straight after.

Bulma, Launch, and 18 went straight into Chichi's room after they arrived, however, they walked in on her while wearing a towel.

"Well looks like someone is eager to get ready." Bulma teased. Chichi sighed but made no attempt to leave her room to show that she was uncomfortable.

"I'm sure that if I didn't change, all three of you would force it on me and drag me to the party" Chichi said while she grabbed some fresh undergarments along with her costume and went back to the restroom. "You guys can go ahead and start changing if you want." Chichi suggested before she fully closed the bathroom door.

"I have a really good feeling about this party." Bulma smiled. 18 and Launch were sure that she was planning something in that devious mind of her's.

They began to change into their costumes, Chichi came out the bathroom and the four of them put on some light make-up. They only needed a few minutes to finish up, then they left to the party.

Bulma followed the directions on the paper that Goku had given her: On the streets, the four girls notice a few cars up in front of them, and by the sound of the noises they were making, it seemed that were also going to Vegeta's house for the party, or that they were other people going to different party.

About ten minutes later, they finally arrived to Vegeta's house. Bulma and Chichi gaped at the house that was a freakish mansion. 18 and Launch merely starred wide eyed.

It was barely 8:10 and the place looked full with Seniors in different rooms and levels of the house. The four girls decided to follow everyone heading to the door of the mansion. When they had entered, surely enough, it seemed that the entire senior class was invited, but it also looked as if some of the lower class students were invited as well.

They stuck around each other for while, until they decided to go there own ways to explore the wonders of the oh so giant mansion.

Launch walked into the kitchen where she saw a full-load of seniors drinking alcohol. She rolled here eyes, of course they would be serving that at a party. Though Launch would be calling herself a hypocrite, she has had her fair share in drinking, but now seeing these people drinking would mostly cause a fight later, and a problem; she felt like avoiding that and she wasn't really comfortable about being at the party either.

She was thirsty, but in no mood to drink any alcohol. Launch looked around the kitchen until she found some fresh cold water. She grabbed three, deciding that she didn't want to come back to kitchen.

She began drinking one the bottles and looked around for an empty room. The blonde finally found a place that was empty after five minutes; it was room with a few couches, small tables, lamps, a very large window of a view of people outside with their friends and drinking whatever it was they were drinking, and pool table in the center of the empty room. Launch sat on one of the couches and couldn't help but relax; the couch was very comfortable.

Launch put her water bottles down to the floor next to her leg but kept one in hand as she was still drinking it. She looked outside and watched the other students laugh and converse, she watched as others showed their costumes, and she watched a few couples enjoying their love's company.

Then someone entered the room.

She turned her head slowly to entrance of the room, she figured people were starting to come in and guessed that she would have to find another empty place just to enjoy some solitude for a while before she found her friends.

Though when she looked, there was only one person who entered, and he looked nervous when he saw her. She was surprised, though she didn't show it, but rolled her eyes when he nervously looked away from her.

"Nice eye." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear and turned her gaze back outside.

Tien gave her a confused look, then realized that she was talking about the third eye attached to his forehead. He hesitantly walked toward the couch she sat on, and sat at the corner of the couch and away from her. He feared that she would pounce on him at any moment like the other girls had. He came here to escape them.

She had made no move to do such, in fact, she just sat at the corner, just looking outside and watching other people enjoy their fun while she just sat and drank her water.

Tien wondered why she hasn't bombarded him with a repeatedly question of going out with her, though he secretly was glad that she didn't. He took the opportunity to see what she was wearing.

She wore a military costume, and he must say that she looked attractive wearing it. The outfit was a light brown; shorts that reached about an inch higher then mid-thigh. A matching brown shirt and low cut sleeved jacket, she wore combat boots and a hat that held her up which seemed to be in a bun. The hat looks uncomfortable he mused, and he was right, Launch pulled the hat off her head and letting her hair fall loosely over her shoulders.

Tien was rather surprised. Instead of her natural wavy hair, her hair was straightened. It took all of Tien's restraint from gaping at her. Well she really was pretty damn attractive, that he can't deny, her straightened hair really suited her, but so did her wavy hair.

Tien immediately looked away from her, realizing that he was staring at this girl. He hoped she didn't notice.

Launch finished her first water bottle and set it aside, she stood up and walked over to the pool table, grabbing the colored and striped balls. She turned to him.

"Can you play pool?" She asked. He nodded. Launch tossed him one of the sticks and moved to place the balls somewhat at the end of the pool table.

18's eye twitched. A guy dressed as a pharaoh was flirting with her. Why? Because she was dressed as a gypsy princess and this moron suddenly said "I take you as my queen of Egypt and it would be a delectable pleasure to for us to go out." It was the first thing that came out of his mouth when he suddenly appeared in front of her. She had said no too many times already but he still persisted, she was just about ready to snap his neck.

She growled as he stepped closer to her, she definitely won't hold back now. She raised her hand to reach out for his open neck-

"Does the princess wish to for a tour of the house?" said a voice.

18 looked over her shoulder to face whoever was behind her. A smile graced her lips when she saw him. She lowered her hand and happily walked over to him and away from the creep.

He too smiled at her and then both walked away in a random direction, away from the shocked looking pharaoh.

"So by any chance do you know where you are taking me?" 18 smiled.

"Guess where there's a nice view of the city." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed his head. 18 kept her smile on her face as they continued walking, but also in a comfortable silence. She took the chance to study his clothing. He was wearing an orange gi with a blue sash tied around his waist.

_'So he's dressed as a martial artist huh?' _18 thought to herself. She inwardly smirked.

They walked into am upstairs living room on the third floor, not many people where in there, so they walked outside to the balcony where 18 was in complete awe when she saw the view of the city lights.

"Wow."

"Amazing huh?"

She could only nod.

The two of them sat down on a small couch, still looking at the city view. They stood quiet for a while until looked back at him; she slightly grinned.

Krillin turned to face 18, only to be surprised by her grin. "W-What?"

"So you're dressed as a martial artist huh?"

"Um, yeah?" Krillin looked at her oddly, then he started to panic a little when she suddenly smirked. He got a bad feeling.

"Do you know martial arts Krillin?" She smiled cutely at him. He definitely knew something bad was going to happen, although he would definitely would say that she looked cute.

"Y-Yeah I do, actually.." He stuttered out when she leaned closer to him; her smirk widening.

"How well do you know?"

"P-Pretty well."

"Then, do you want to spar?"

"WHAT?" Krillin jumped up from his seat and stared at her completely surprised and baffled at the same time. She smiled again and leaned closer.

"Do you want to spar?" She repeated.

Krillin hesitated to speak, this girl was unbelievable! He saw how she fought before there was no he would spar with her, she'd kick his ass! He nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his head; she won't stop staring with those pretty blue eyes of hers. How was he suppose to turn her offer down?

"U-Uhm, I don't think I'd s-stand a chance, haha. I'm pretty sure you would kick my ass." He laughed nervously while looking at her.

18 smiled. "It's okay Krillin," She leaned over him and whispered. "I'll go easy on you." She smirked.

And that's when he lost it.

Bulma had been wondering around the mansion for a while, hoping she could find Yamcha. So far, she hasn't gotten any luck yet; she knew he was here though, he was never one to back away from a party.

She was getting irritated though; she had been searching over ten minutes. She asked a few people if they had seen him, but they only replied that they had seen him go up stairs. That didn't help her though: Which stairs did he take? It was a freaking 5- story mansion! How the hell was she suppose to find him if the many stairs had long ass hallways, and huge rooms?

Bulma was on the third floor walking down the hall, she was about to give up on finding him. Then she heard a loud squeal coming from inside a room. Bulma was sure she had it somewhere before, she just couldn't place her finger on it.

She opened the door slowly and peeked her head inside. She was shocked and pissed at the same time.

There he was. Yamcha. He was making out with a girl that Bulma knew from somewhere... That's right, she was the same girl that was a fangirl of Goku and followed that one girl Sakumo. Guess she never really had the hots for Goku.

Another squeal came from the girl; Bulma growled. Yamcha was beginning to undress her! That sick bastard! And to make it worse, Bulma couldn't see any alcohol around so it was obvious that he _wasn't _intoxicated.

That was it; Bulma was done with him. She slammed the door shut, not caring if she had interrupted.

"I can't believe that guy! I should have seen it earlier!" Bulma growled. "I mean it was so obvious! The less time us spending time together, and him spending more time with random girls! Argh! He infuriates me!" Bulma started mumbling curses to Yamcha. Oh she hoped he got ST-D's from that no good disgusting, dirty girl.

Bulma suddenly stop walking; she realized that she felt as if a lot of weight was just lifted from her shoulders. For the longest time she was with him, she felt like she couldn't hang around the guys like she use to, but now she can do whatever the hell she wanted.

Bulma felt joy inside her. "Maybe I'll drink to my newly freedom of being single," Bulma said to herself. "A beer or two isn't gonna hurt." Feeling calm and happy, Bulma grabbed two beers from the crowded kitchen and decided a nice solitude area with a nice view of the outside lights would bring her more happiness.

She went up to the fourth floor seeing as most of the party people were on the first, second, and third floor. She hardly saw anybody on the fourth floor; Bulma, as curious as she is, she looked around every door she came across. She found a game room, a computer room, and indoor pool, a bar room (Why was that there?), a music room with recording soundtracks (How rich was Vegeta?).

Bulma figured that Vegeta was rich and all, but she didn't think he was that rich to afford all the things she have seen. Then again, her family was considered the riches family on the planet since her father owned Capsule Corporation, and she was the heir, she'll own Capsule Corp. one day, that's why she wasn't going to college. She had already the engineer training, and she had also built some of her own inventions.

Bulma entered a room that seemed like another living room, just on the fourth floor and little smaller then the one on the first. It was nice, and quite comfortable. Bulma made her toward the inviting couch, she sighed in content, it was so comfortable. She opened up a beer and began to drink slowly. She thought back when she had so much fun being with Yamcha; he was so sweet, sometimes shy, funny, but now... Well that was all over a year ago. A couple of months ago Yamcha started to become cocky in his abilities on football, being the star and all. He also began to look at other girls while Bulma was literally with him, he began to let girls hang onto his arm, hug him longer then it should be, kiss him on the cheek-

Bulma became infuriated just thinking about it now. She clenched her left hand into a tight fist, her knuckles turning white; her right hand gripped the beer bottle tight, some would think the bottle was about to crack on her hand. Bulma let out a frustrated growl, just ready to hit something.

"What got you so mad?"

Bulma shrieked and jumped out of the couch. She heard a deep chuckle. She turned around and saw Vegeta and Goku; Vegeta's face obviously showed amusement, and Goku looked confused.

"W-What are you doing here?" Still startled, she asked the two.

"The question is, what _you _doing here?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma slightly frowned. "What do you think I'm doing?" She asked, holding her beer bottle up and putting a hand on her hip.

Vegeta merely grunted and took in her appearance. He had to say, she looked very attractive in her costume.

Goku felt slightly uncomfortable just watching the two staring at each other. He decided to break the silence. "Hey Bulma, where's Chichi?"

Bulma stared at Goku for a second before giving him a cheeky grin. "Chichi is usually where you'd least expect her be. She can be anywhere in this house," Bulma stated, still grinning. Goku felt disappointment wash over him, though he didn't show it. "She's more likely up on the roof." Bulma replied once again.

"Why the roof?"

Bulma shrugged. "She never really did like parties. She would usually make some sort of excuse to not go, however, when the other girls or I make her go, she usually wonders off somewhere to be alone. Chichi never really liked being in a crowded area. Hence why she would be on the roof. No one ever goes up there when there are parties going on."

Goku merely nodded and excused himself, leaving the room.

Both Vegeta and Bulma stared at the door for few seconds before they turned to face each other.

Vegeta smirked.

Bulma's eyes widen.

Goku walked down the hallways and up the stairs. He began to wonder what he would say to Chichi when he got up there. But, would she still be up there? She may have gone somewhere else. Or she could have left, but would she leave her friends at a party? Definite maybe.

Goku began walking up the final stairs that led to the roof. He hoped she was there, and he hoped she didn't turn him away. Finally at the door, Goku paused for a moment, then put his hand on the knob and turned it slowly. When he pushed the door all the way open, he saw her. She was leaning over the wall looking straight out into the city lights. He was awed by her. Her hair brushed against her body as the wind blew gently.

Feeling that she wasn't alone, Chichi turned her head, and body slightly to whoever was at the door. Her eyes widen slightly. Onyx eyes met teal.

And that's when they felt something... With just a look in the eyes.

* * *

**Please review.**

**I'll tell who will be human or saiyan in the next chapter.**


	5. 05: A day of Fun

**Thank you all for you reviews! I am very happy that you love/like my story. And because of so many reviews, I decided that I will definitely take a shorter time to update. Promise. I have many ideas and i plan to make it work. I notice some high school fics are never finished when it finally became so good you're just dying to know what happens next. Well I promise I will finish this story as good as I can make it be while some of you will ask for a squeal maybe. (Not sure if ill make one though?)  
**

**(Did you enjoy my baby speech? haha)  
**

**And by the way. Goku and Vegeta will definitely be humans.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Their eyes met.

Something within both of them stirred; something they had never felt before. And they actually kind of liked it.

Chichi turned her body to fully face Goku.

Goku finally made his way toward Chichi. He took slow, steady steps, feeling that if he walked faster, he would tumble over. He felt it kind of hard to breathe properly- So did Chichi. They never once broke eye contact.

Finally standing in front of her, Goku found it hard to make a single word to come out of his mouth. What was he going to say to her? Goku continued to look into her eyes that he seemed to be so lost in. Then he noticed, she had a hint of grey in her eyes.

She was waiting for him to say something.

He swallowed. "H-Hey..." Hey? That was all that he could he say? Just hey. He felt very awkward at that point.

"...Hey..." she said in an almost whisper. They continued to stare at each other for another minute, which felt like quite a long time to both of them.

Finally- Chichi broke eye contact with Goku and turned away from him to look over the roof once again. "Why are you here?" She asked.

Not a sound came from Goku. He didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say anyway... He wanted to see her that's for sure, but he wasn't really sure if he should say that to her. He didn't want her to think of him so... Well, he wasn't quite sure what she would think of him, he just didn't it to be bad.

He felt awkward not saying anything to her. Maybe he should just leave. It was a bad idea to come here, when she obviously didn't want him there. He mentally sighed, feeling so disappointed in himself. Goku turned to walk away from her- He took one step.

"Beautiful, isn't it." He heard her say. Goku looked at her again, out of confusion, then he realized that she was talking about the city, and its lights. He turned back toward her and leaned over the roof just like she was. He kept his distance though.

"Yeah." He finally replied. _'Just like you'_ He didn't see it, for he was looking out at the city, but she let a tiny smile come upon her face.

They finally lapsed into a comfortable silence, just the two of them looking out at the city lights in the night sky. Goku looked up at the sky; many stars were out, and the moon was big and in its crescent shape. The night felt comfortable.

"Do you like the night?" Chichi asked, breaking the long-comfortable silence.

"Yes." Came his reply.

"Why?" Was her question.

He paused to think about it. Then he let a small smile come onto his face. "The night sky always reminds of how beautiful it can really be."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time it becomes night, people always say danger creeps out every night, or the night will haunt you." He paused, then continued. "I think the night is a symbol of serene. People love stars, and only the stars come out at night to show its bright beauty, and the moon glows brightly, reflecting over the ocean, lake, or pond. And then there's the wind that comes with it. I can't describe how beautiful the night can really be, because there are no words that are even close to describe its serene beauty."

Chichi stared at him with amazement. She never thought she would expect this from him. But then again, she didn't really know him. She only knew his popularity and character by just they he acted during school. But that was in school hours. Outside the school, he was truly a different person that she would have never even thought of about him. Bulma was right, she really should have gotten to know him better. But that doesn't mean she can't now.

"I too, love the night. But I'm also afraid of it."

He was surprised. "Why are you afraid of it?"

"Because at night, I feel so cold and so very much alone." She said to him in a soft voice.

"Why do you feel alone? Aren't your friends there for you?"

"Yes, they always are. I'm not alone. But I feel lonely." She explained, then continued. "I always feel so afraid because I feel like something is out there, watching me, and staring at me wherever I go. I'm afraid that something will happen."

He looked at her. "How long have you been feeling that way?"

She didn't answer. Not right away. She was merely thinking about if she should really tell him. "Ever since my mother died."

He tensed. "When did your mother die?" He asked in a low, cautious voice. He didn't expect her to answer him, it wasn't his business. But she told him anyway. "When I was eight years old."

He was shocked. He had no idea that she lost a parent, and at the age of eight, ten years. Then he realized something: She said that she has been feeling afraid and alone since her mother died ten years ago. He had a few questions.

"How close were you and your mother?"

"Very close."

"After she died... Did you cast your feelings away?"

"Yes."

"Did you open up all your feelings after you met Bulma, Launch, and 18."

"No."

"Did you now?"

"...No."

"Do you trust them."

"Yes."

"Trust them with your feelings?"

"Yes."

"All of them?"

"...No.."

"Do they know?"

"Yes."

He turned his body to face her fully. "I just have one more question." He paused, waiting if she would let him. She nodded. "When was the last time you let anybody in?"

She tensed. "Ten years ago."

He just nodded. He had already figured it out. She loves the night because its beauty, but afraid of it because her mother may have died at night; but every night, she's afraid to truly let people in. Her mother's death made her afraid of getting hurt, emotionally or mentally. Her mother must have protected her from that, but now that she's dead, Chichi has no one to protect her from that. He wasn't even sure if her father knew or not.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm afraid.

He gave her a sympathetic smile. He knew that she needed this, so he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest; giving her a tight embrace. "You shouldn't be afraid to let people in. From time to time, you'll get hurt, but those who truly care about you, like 18, Launch and Bulma, they would never hurt you in the slightest."

Chichi breathed deeply, she finally returned the hug, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thank you."

* * *

Chichi woke up that Sunday morning with sun hitting against her face. For the first time in a long time, she slept warm, and comfortable, and it was all because of Goku.

Chichi sat up on her bed. She stretched her arms with a content smile on her face. She got of bed and moved the curtains to let the sun rays fully hit her room.

She felt so good today.

Last night, she and Goku continued to talk on the roof with no disturbance, they left once they got hungry, and wanted something to drink, so they grabbed something eat and drink, then went into a secluded room for just the two of them. They continued to talk after that, both realizing that they actually had quite a few things in common. Martial arts wise anyway.

After the party when everyone had to leave. Goku walked her to Bulma's and still talked while they waited for the others. Launch came back to the car, happily engaged with a conversation with Tien. 18 returned with Krillin by her side, both looked flushed, with their costumes a bit wrinkled and their lips swollen. Launch and Chichi teased her, while Goku and Tien teased Krillin, making both of them blush a cherry red.

They waited quite a while for Bulma to show up. They called and texted her but she never answered. The six of them waited for a while longer until they saw a drunk Bulma hanging off of Vegeta who was trying to steady her but couldn't really since he was a bit drunk himself.

What the hell were those two doing all alone?

Chichi let out laugh when she remembered when they struggled to get Bulma in back of the car with Chichi. It took a while but they managed. 18 drove Bulma's car, so Bulma was spending the rest of the morning with 18 without her knowledge since she was drunk out of her mind.

As much as Chichi would love to stay in her pajamas and feeling comfortable, she knew she needed to get ready for they day. So she took a shower, and did her morning activities. Feeling lazy to dry her hair, Chichi just simply put her hair up in a messy bun with a few hair strands sticking out. She wore a white loose T-shirt, and blue shorts. She didn't feel like wearing shoes so she wore her black sandals.

After she finished putting on mascara and eyeliner (the only make-up other then eyeshadow she actually wore), she walked out of her bathroom. She went to her bed to grab her phone when she noticed she had a message. She received it ten minutes ago, but she didn't have her phone with her at the time.

**One New Message: Goku**

**From: Goku**

**To: Chichi**

_Morning:)_

Chichi let out small giggle. She gave Goku her number right before she and the girls left.

**From: Chichi**

**To: Goku**

_Good morning:) _

Chichi walked over to her desk and put on small hoop earrings while she waited for Goku to text back.

**From: Goku**

_Were u sleeping?_

**From: Chichi**

_Haha no, I was getting ready earlier._

**From: Goku**

_Oh. Well anyway me and the guys wanted  
to hang out with u and the girls today.  
They already agreed so wat about u?  
Wanna hang with us?_

**From: Chichi**

_Yeah sure._

**From: Goku**

_Cool. We'll be at ur house in about  
30 min._

**From: Chichi**

_U kno where I live? Stalker._

**From: Goku**

_Haha no, 18 said she would tell me ur  
address._

**From: Chichi**

_Makes sense. Wait, whose car we going  
in?_

**From: Goku**

_My truck._

**From: Chichi**

_Will we fit?_

**From****: Goku**

_Yep. The 8 of us will fit, my truck is wide.  
_

**From: Chichi**

_8? Isnt there 9 of us?_

**From: Goku**

_Nope. Yamcha is not coming._

**From: Chichi**

_Why_

**From: Goku**

_Wanna kno some drama:)_

**From: Chichi**

_Uuhh sure?_

**From: Goku**

_Bulma dumped Yamcha last night apparently:b_

**From: Chichi**

_About time xb_

**From: Goku**

_Haha. Kay well 1 of us will let u kno wen were at  
ur house._

**From: Chichi**

_Kay:b_

Chichi put her phone in her pocket while she grabbed her bag from the chair at her desk. She went downstairs to kitchen.

"Hey daddy. I'm gonna hang out with some friends today."

"Okay Chichi! Have fun." Chichi smiled at her dad. He was always so care free, never angry or frustrated, he always put a smile on whether it was for her or anyone else.

Chichi waited in her kitchen for about twenty minutes. She felt her phone vibrate.

**From: Bulma**

_Hey Chi! Get ur cute little sexy ass out here!;)_

Chichi laughed. Of course it was so Bulma just to say something like that. Chichi quickly walked out of her house, noticing a black truck in her driveway.

She walked over to Goku who was standing outside his truck with the driver door open. Chichi climbed on the truck sitting next to Bulma who sitting next Vegeta. In the back were Tien, Launch, 18, and Krillin.

Goku got back into the driver seat beside Chichi. He pulled out of the driveway then headed straight for the freeway. They were headed towards a very well-known mall. It was known for having 20 theaters, a food court, an arcade area, and just regular shopping stores like any other small malls would have.

The ride over there wasn't quite, in fact, it was quite talkative. Chichi and Bulma talked to each other while talking to Goku and Vegeta. Along with Launch, 18, Tien, and Krillin.

Twenty minutes later, they finally arrived at the 'Super Amazing Mall That Has Everything' quoted by Bulma.

They decided to walk around the super mall together instead of separating, seeing as it would be boring. Plus they had found it entertaining when it just the four of them.

The guys decided to let the girls look around the clothes store or whatever else was there. Might as well let the boring stuff done with then the fun stuff. Everyone just followed Bulma since she was the most excited, and to buy the most things in just four stores. Well at least it wasn't so bad to shop with these girls then last girls they dated. The last girls and her friends were so boring and horrible in shopping for close that the guys had just left them there and went somewhere else. With Bulma and the girls was a different story. Yeah they were a bit iffy on going in the stores, but they had found it interesting since the girls would joke about something or comment on other girls when they tried on the clothes. Well they knew one thing; these girl love to make fun of people especially girls.

Bulma was a style freak so she knew how to pick clothes that would look on someone.

18 and Chichi walked right into a martial arts book store.

And Launch literally ran into a military store that had a lot of guns, grenades, and knives.

Right after the shopping trip was over, and the girls buying a few things. They went to the second level on the other side of the mall to the food court. They waited in line at a place called Suzuki. They each had either gotten steam rice or noodles, with some steam vegetables, with teriyaki, beef, or pork. They went to an empty booth and sat there. Surprisingly, they all fight.

They were all like any normal teenagers, talking about whatever came to mind.

"So what happened between you and Krillin last night?" Launch whispered to 18 in a teasingly voice. 18's cheek turned slightly pink.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"That's not what your lips said last night." The dirty blonde haired girl snickered while 18 glared at her. "So what happen? C'mon tell me." She said still in a whispering tone so Krillin wouldn't hear, or anyone else in the matter.

"W-Well there's not much to tell." She whispered back. "I asked him if wanted to spar with me, and then we sorta, kind of made out..." 18 turned pink.

Launch tried to hold in her laugh, she somewhat in succeed in doing so. "So you guys didn't spar but your lips did?"

18 glared hard at her, and Launch finally laughed out load. 18's cheeks were getting a shade darker when Launch kept laughing. She felt embarrassed, and Launch was only making it worse.

Bulma was no different.

"So last night. You and Vegeta. What happened?" Chichi grinned

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Oh? Then why were you two drunk together, hm?" Chichi grinned when Bulma began to blush.

"Well one thing led to another and-"

"Oh so there was something before something else happen?"

"No not like that Chi!"

"Not like what?" Still grinning.

"You know what I mean."

"Afraid not. Please elaborate." Bulma glared at the grinning Chichi.

"We were just talking and drinking, nothing else. Honest." Bulma sighed. Chichi frowned.

"That's no fun."

"Like yours was any different."

Chichi merely shrugged and went back to eating her food.

After a while, they all got really bored. So they decided to head over to the arcade area. The place was huge. Bulma and Chichi ran over to a DDR game, while 18 and Launch went to a shooting game.

Luckily for the guys, there was a pool area for the adults while they waited for theirs kids to stop playing games. So the guys played a couple games, every once and a while they would pause their game and watch the girls have fun with other arcade games.

The guys had thought about the girls for a while, they were different then most of they girls they came across. These girls were fun, active, and full of life. They enjoy their time together, and having fun instead trying to look best for a certain guy. They didn't care about their looks, they didn't care how hot a guy looks. If anything, they go for personality instead of looks. And that's what they like about these girls. They acted themselves, and didn't trying to get their attention. They treated them like any other people they know. And the guys liked that.

After long hours at being in the mall. It became dark, so they all had headed back to Goku's truck and headed home. Today was interesting, and it was also rather fun.

* * *

**Ha! This is a new record for me updating this fast:D.**

**Now let me answer some questions that you guys might have.**

**Are 18 and Krillin together? No. Not yet anyways:b**

**What did happen between Vegeta and Bulma? I do not know myself cause my brain won't let me think of something goodxb**

**Anyway I hoped you like the chapter. It's not long like that last one, but long enough to satisfy me for while. Anyway please review, and feel free to give ideas that you think would be good for the story.**


	6. 06: Promise

**Thank you for your fantabulous reviews! Sorry to say but I think its time for some drama. Yes, yes drama is sooo annoying but the story needs some excitement:b  
**

**Yamcha defender- **You are right about that, but then again a lot of girls wanted to go out with Yamcha. All that was in the manga/shows, this is just a made up story:b that Yamcha happens to be a womanizer I don't see the problem. If you have a problem with that, then I recommend that you don't read the story but that's up to you.

**Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

Goku wasn't sure what it was, but the past several days he and Chichi had been hanging around each other, he would always feel excitement whenever he would see her. Whenever they got the chance, they would always hang out with either each other, or their other friends.

He noticed that there was something different about her then the other girls he used to be around. Chichi wasn't clingy to him like other girls, she kept her distance, and gave him space. She wasn't trying to show off her beauty or say she was the prettiest girl on the campus, nor did she put on a lot of heavy make up that would make other girls look like clowns. No, she was just natural, she rarely put make up on, so her looks were all natural. Goku liked natural. He didn't like fake, he liked the real thing.

Lately he had been thinking about her a lot, she would always plague his mind and in his dreams. He didn't know what that meant, for he was a clueless romantic.

They hadn't hung around each other for a while because of their Senor Project. In fact, all of their friends hadn't really hung out because they were busy with their Senor Projects also.

Goku didn't like the Senor Project, he thought it was stupid. It was a requirement for all Senor class to do the Senor Project in order to graduate high school. It was one of the High School requirements. A five page summary of your topic, thirty hours of volunteer,- blah! Goku didn't like it one bit. Having to write a lot, then volunteering at a certain place, having pictures taken, and then a lot of printing. Lots and lots of printing.

What a pain in the ass.

Goku sighed as he looked at his laptop. So far he had written three full pages, he just need two more! But damn this was actually harder then Goku thought. Well maybe not that hard, but enough to make a person complain. He glared at the computer in front of him, then the papers all over his desk... Dammit this sucks.

He had done seventeen volunteer hours, all he had left was fourteen hours!

Goku decided to finish the remaining two pages before he would sleep. The sooner he finish, then he would no longer had to deal with it. So then he began to type again.

* * *

It was fourth period in class. Goku was sitting next to Chichi as usual. Normally he would make a conversation with her, but not this time, this time he was falling asleep on his desk.

Chichi poked him with her pencil.

_poke.._

_poke..._

_poke...Twitch..._

_poke...Twitch..._

_poke...poke...poke..._

"What?" Goku glared at her while she smiled innocently.

"Why are you sleeping?" She asked.

Isn't it obvious? "I'm tired."

"Why?"

_Twitch. _"Because I slept late."

"Why?"

_Twitch. _"Because I was doing my Senor Project last night."

"What time did you sleep?"

"Around three, I think." He thought about it, then nodded. Yep, it was around three that he didn't go to sleep.

Chichi gave him a weird look. A thought went into her mind, but she dismissed it. Though she had to smile a bit, the site of Goku laying his head on the table with his arms as a make-shift pillow- his eyes closed, and the slightly pouty expression, Chichi had barely held in her giggle.

Goku opened one eye and looked at her. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she simply shook her head, telling him silently that it was nothing. He closed his eye again and resumed the sleep he was trying to get.

During lunch, Bulma, Launch, 18, Chichi, Krillin, Goku, Tien, and Vegeta sat together outside on a table talking like they normally would since the last few days.

Bulma excused herself, she needed to head out to the restroom.

When she exit the restroom, she casually walked down the halls of the building, however, something bumped into her causing her to stumble a bit. Bulma was about to apologize, when she realized that she had bumped into Yamcha. She sighed mentally and slightly scowled at the football player.

"Bulma-" Yamcha began, but was interrupted.

"No. I bumped into you so you don't have to say anything." Bulma held up her hand to keep him from saying anything else. Bulma was about walk past him, but he grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"That's not it Bulma." He slightly loosed his grip. "It's about us."

"There's no 'us' anymore. Not after what you did." Her scowl deepened.

"Please Bulma, I'm sorry. It will never happen again, just-"

"Oh so this will be the last you cheat on me again after you had already done it the first time?" Bulma snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Yamcha winced visibly.

"Who told you?" He asked slowly.

"Goku told me the whole thing. He said I had every right to know what you did."

Yamcha didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything. He could not believe that Goku, one of his friends had told Bulma that he had cheated on her the first time. But there was nothing he could about it, Goku knew Bulma longer then when he had met her, it was only fair that he told her. He was lucky that he hadn't said anything the first time, but he felt back-stabbed that Goku had told her regardless.

Bulma was just about to walk away again, but Yamcha held her arm. She glared at him.

"Keep away from Vegeta." The statement surprised Bulma.

"What are you talking about?"

"Vegeta. Stay away from him. He'll hurt you Bulma, he won't care, that's just how cold he is. He'll hurt you, break you, anything he can do so that he can see you mentally shut down." Yamcha warned. "He's done it before Bulma. Even Goku knows, just stay away."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I'm not staying away from him." With that, Bulma loosen her arm Yamcha's grip and walked away.

Yamcha slightly frowned when Bulma walked away from him; but his frown deepened when she sat next to Vegeta. Bulma gave Vegeta a taunting smile, while Vegeta smirked at her. Yamcha tightened his hand into a fist, his knuckles turning white. He did not like the scene he was watching.

He would not let Vegeta have Bulma.

Outside, not too far from where Bulma and the others were at, a small group of girls glared hatredly toward the females sitting next to the guys.

A pair of bright green eyes glared at a particular girl, a hand on her hip, and her thumbnail between her teeth. Every now and then she would blow her long orange hair out of eyes while she continuously glared at the girl who was talking to Son Goku. The boy she's have had a crush on since their freshmen year. It has been three years that she has been trying to get his attention, to get him to go out with her, be her boyfriend, her future husband that she dreams about daily. She was in love with him truly. But then _she _just had to show up and get his attention.

"Hey Sakumo, are you okay?" A girl with bright blue hair, and bright blue eyes asked the orange haired girl.

"I'm perfect!" Sakumo snapped at the pitiful girl. "Nothing is wrong with me."

The blue haired girl backed off, knowing she shouldn't suggest anything to the angry eighteen year old.

"Augh! I've just had it with that green haired freak taking talking to Vegeta!" A girl with lavender hair and purples eyes yelled, referring the green haired as Bulma. Her name was Yuname.

"Oh you think that's bad! My Krillin is talking to that cyborg girl!" The same girl with the blue hair yelled as well. Her name is Marron; she had dated Krillin a while back, but he had broken up with her. She thought she didn't need him, when she would just get with another guy she wanted, but after a while she had begun to miss him because he had always given her what she wanted, other guys hadn't. It was then when she realized, that when she was dating Krillin, she had so much fun being around him. He made her feel special, wanted, and she had taken him for granted. But she was going to get him back, not because he got her whatever she wanted, no, it was because she was in love with him. She was disappointed in herself that didn't even try to convince him to stay together, she just walked away without a word. She was even more disappointed in herself for realizing to late that she loved him.

"Oh yeah! Tien is talking to that gun freak!" Said Ayame. She had Pink hair and red eyes.

The three girls started to argue about which guy was better; they shouted, and they screamed. Sakumo had just about had it with the shouting.

"ENOUGH!"

The three girls stopped their shouting and looked at the orange haired girl.

"Look ladies. Those girls had taken _our _men. They started talking to _our _men." Sakumo began. "Marron. You don't like that Krillin is talking to 18 right?" Marron nodded. "I'm mean, what kind of name is a number?" Sakumo paused, then continued. "Yuname. You've been in love with Vegeta since middle school, am I correct?" Yuname nodded. "And Ayame. You've had almost all your classes with Tien correct?" Ayame nodded. "Well Ladies, I do believe it is about time that we take back what's ours, and hit those girls back twice as hard for humiliating us. We can't let those girls take the hearts of your men, and I sure as hell will not let that Chichi take my Goku away!" Sakumo glared over at Chichi who was conversing with Goku. "It's time to get back at them."

The three girls nodded and happily cheered, a determined look in their eyes. They grabbed their bags and walked away toward an empty class room to discuss their plan.

Later that day, it was six period class; Bulma, 18, Chichi, and Launch stretched their limbs before they began to learn the dance lessons. Though they each one thing bothering them. FanGirls

"They're starting to get on my nerves." Launch started up, pausing her stretches. The other girls followed suit.

"I know what you mean. They won't stop staring with their clown eyes." Bulma replied.

18 crossed her arms. "What's their problem anyway? We haven't done anything to them this year."

"Ah who cares. They've always been annoying, what's this year any different?" Launch stated while doing final stretches. The girls nodded, then took a seat on the floor while their dance teacher walked inside the MN building.

"Okay ladies. Normally I would have you do a few drills before doing any dance, but," The young teacher paused, giggled and blushed. "But today I will let you do whatever routine dance we had learned first and mid quarter. Then when you are done, you can do whatever you like"

All the the girls present, seem to like the idea, though they were curious to why their teacher would let them do so.

"Um, if I may ask, why are you letting us do this?" One of the girls asked.

The young teacher blushed again, but she had also let out a giggle. "Well, I was planning to tell you girls another day, but I might as well say it." The teenaged girls had confused looks on their faces until their teacher let out exciting news. "I'm pregnant!" She shouted happily.

Most of the girls crowded the pregnant teacher, asking her many questions, while the other girls just stood in their places and smiled at the teacher, congratulating her on her first child.

Not much had happened in the class; most of the girls talked to their teacher, asking or talking about her baby, while the other smaller half of the girls did their dance moves, then just simply talked on their own free time. It was just a rather exciting day for some people

The school ended not long after everyone's final period. Everyone had left in groups or left on their own; others stayed behind to just hang around a while before the teachers told them to leave.

Bulma, Launch, 18, and Chichi had left the school in Bulma's car not long after the school had ended. As they were entering the car, a group of girls watched with determination in their eyes. They all had one thing in mind: To get their revenge and take back what's theirs.

"Let's get them already!" A freshman girl said with anticipation. Other girls had agreed with this girl, however, they ceased their talk.

"Patience girls." Sakumo smirked. "We will get them, just not today, maybe not tomorrow, but we will get them I tell you. We just have to wait for the right moment to strike. Remember, all good things.. To those who wait." Her smirk widen as she and the other girls watched as the red car drove away. Their time for payback will come very soon, and their hearts will be shattered.

_'That's a promise.' _Sakumo thought in her mind. She looked over to a truck that her love was currently at. She had always watched him from afar, to afraid to even get near him, but she had always admired him. As Goku hopped into his truck along with his friends, Sakumo watched with a longing in her eyes. Soon enough she will have him, she will confront him of her feelings and then she will be happy.

Sakumo closed her eyes and breathe deeply. When she opened her eyes again, Goku was gone. Their was a bit of disappointment in her eyes, but she let a small smile come to her lips. She turned and walked away from the building she was hiding in, the other girls followed her.


	7. 07: He almost asked her

**Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate it.**

**Enjoy please!**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, everyone was in their fourth period class, however, seniors had to be in the school's auditorium. They were supposedly going to watch a little movie that will help them get into college. Being in the same classroom, Goku and Chichi had decided to sit next to each other and avoid the unusually quiet fangirls.

Everyone was seated and the lights had turned off, making the auditorium completely dark. A lot of whispers were being heard, and a few shouts coming from a few guys who decided to make noise in the dark. Most of what they yelled made almost everyone laugh, even Goku and Chichi joined in on the laughs.

Finally the little movie began to start, and half of the senior students watched, while the other half talked to one another. Goku looked seemingly bored watching the video, but every now and then some parts of the movie caught his attention, but it was most of the time that he was bored. So he turned his attention to the young woman next to him.

Goku started his conversation with Chichi lightly, she returned the conversation. The two talked about different topics for almost forty minutes, then that talking turned into joking; they joked about the school, their friends, random people they saw or had seen. Then, from that joking went into light flirting. They would pretend as if they had just met making up a random name then start off from a random story about themselves then the light flirting began. Only then did it actually became flirting. Chichi would lightly hit Goku on the arm when he said something that made her laugh, and he would often poke her and compliment her using a different accent.

They were unaware that they were flirting, so they kept at it until the movie was over. They had fun regardless. As they were exiting the auditorium, Goku couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of him. When was it that she had begun to plague his mind now? Why had he found her to be so comforting to be around? So calm, and peaceful at the same time? He wasn't really used to this sort of thing, it was a very odd feeling but, he found it relaxing to be around her and he enjoyed it.

Since class was almost over, the teachers let the seniors have an early lunch. Goku and Chichi headed out for their usual spot where they waited for the others to find their way out of the crowd. This time however, Goku and Chichi sat on the grass, leaning on a tree that grew little white flowers. They were unaware of it, but they sat together rather closely; one would say that they were to lean on one another. The two ceased their talking and lapsed into a comfortable silence.

She was so close to him that he could smell her scent. The smell of lavender filled his nose, he could not help but smile at that, she did not have the strong scent of perfume that usually burned his nose when other girls had put too much on. She had a sweet scent that he would never want stop liking.

"The flowers are falling." Chichi brought him out of his thoughts. He focused his attention on her. "Winter is on its way, soon there will be no more of the flowers." He said.

She smiled softly. "It looks like snow." A small laugh escaped her lips, it made a funny feeling in his chest. "I love the snow, it's so beautiful." Her voice sounded so soft that Goku smiled in content. This girl... He had spent just enough time with her to know that she was truly an amazing girl, he's glad to have made friends with her.

Friends... Why did that sound weird to him?

Before anymore thoughts could come to his mind, he saw their friends heading towards them, why did that bother him? Maybe he didn't want this peaceful time with Chichi to end? He was actually unsure of that.

* * *

Chichi sighed for the fourth time in ten minutes. It was going to rain any second and it looked like she was going to have to walk in it. Bulma had left school early for a project that required her to help her father at Capsule Corporations, so her car was gone. Launch and 18 were going on a double date with Krillin and Tien. And to top it all off, she forgot to bring her jacket! It was just her luck, she jinxed it, she figured this would happen and she just had to jinx it.

She sighed once more as she exited school grounds, the sky darken rapidly. Chichi looked up at the dark gray clouds, in her view, the clouds looked extremely fluffy. Dark, fluffy clouds are usually a sign for a storm, which will eventually include some thunder and lightning. Normally she wouldn't mind this kind of weather, but only when she was inside, not outside.

Chichi flinched when a drop of rain hit her cheek. She groaned as the rain started to pour heavily over her. "Well... What's the worse that can happen?" She mumbled to herself. "Here I come hypothermia." How great was sarcasm?

Chichi didn't how long she was out in the rain, but all she knew that she was in the rain long enough to be soaked. However, a very warm large jacket was placed over her. Chichi looked over to see Goku standing over her, just barely getting wet.

"You have got to be the craziest person to walk in a storm." Was the first thing he said to her before he dragged her into his truck. She slightly frowned, it wasn't her fault that her friends had other plans and couldn't take her home or get picked up, nope not her fault at all.

Goku got into the driver's seat and started to drive.

It was awfully quite in the truck, Goku was focused on the street and Chichi just merely stared out the window, sometimes taking small glances at the so called bad boy. Chichi's eyes slightly widen in realization. Goku was not so much of a bad boy now, not ever since he started to hang around her and her friends. Usually almost everyday you would hear something loud or kids screaming, and it was usually him or his friends that were the cause of it. But now it has been a while since he had last done something to frighten the school. She was actually kind of curious why he hadn't done it in a while. Chichi took a glance at him, he was still focused on the street. She took the opportunity to study him. He wore a simple black T-shirt and dark jeans, she was wearing his jacket so if anything, he wore simple clothes. Guess he knew that it was going to rain like this.

She gave a light huff, it seems everyone knew that it would rain but her.

Because of the rain, it took a much longer time to go to Chichi's house. The entire ride was to her house was completely silent. Chichi felt so awkward, it was like getting in trouble with your parent and you don't want to say anything else to make them more mad, only except she was with Goku and it felt much more weird then it should.

Finally for what seemed like a very long ride to her house, Chichi stood in her doorway with Goku right behind her. She stared at him, and he returned the stare with an intense gaze. It made her somewhat uncomfortable, and she felt like she couldn't say anything, but she finally got some courage.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Goku merely nodded, his intense gaze still on her. She shifted her weight a little. "Would you like to come inside?" The question surprised them both. Goku nodded slightly.

Chichi quickly unlocked her door, having the sudden urge to get as much distance from her and Goku. She closed the door behind him and handed him his jacket that was still over her shoulders. He took it from her, both suddenly feeling very awkward.

"Um, why don't you go ahead and go in the living room over there while I go take a quick shower." Chichi suggested rather nervously. Goku nodded and walked in the living room, while Chichi ran up stairs to her room.

He never once been inside her house, this was his first time. Every now and then he would drop her off whenever the group was hanging out, so being inside her home was a bit awkward he had to admit. Goku looked around her living, it was rather nice and seemed comforting. The carpet was nice shade of grey-blue, the couches looked really soft in his opinion; he sat down and felt very comfortable.

Goku sighed softly. He looked over at a window, watching the rain pounding furiously against the glass. It became really dark in the living room, Goku looked around to find lamps or a light switch. He found a switch so he turned that on and went back to the comfortable couch.

It wasn't long before Chichi came down wearing blue pajama pants and a white muscle shirt; her hair up in a messy bun.

"Well how you doing pretty lady?" Goku smirked. Chichi faked a laugh and sat next to him.

They started a light conversation leading to many different topics as they both got side tracked from another conversation. It was nice for the both of them because they can hold a conversation, not once had they had an awkward moment where it was quiet between them unless it was comfortable.

They moved their conversation in the kitchen as Chichi offered Goku something to drink, but they both hungry a little afterwards so Chichi began to cook something for both of them.

"So who do think will end up together first? 18 and Krillin? Tien and Launch? Or Bulma and Vegeta?" Chichi asked.

"I have to say 18 and Krillin." Goku replied, drinking his water while watching Chichi cook.

"Really? I have to say Tien and Launch."

"Why them?"

"Well for one, 18 is hardheaded. She may like Krillin, but she's really stubborn when it comes to getting into a relationship. Krillin is kind and sweet, but his sweetness won't just simply woo 18." Chichi answered. "Launch has had the biggest crush on Tien since the longest. She may have freaked him out when she asked him multiple times last year, but she's patient this time, and Tien seems to really like her now that he's got to know her. He treats her so well."

"And the fact that he freaked out when he saw her gun collection." Goku laughed. "She's obsessed with those things."

Chichi joined him in a laugh. "She's always loved guns ever since her dad to her shooting when she was 11, 12? I can't remember the age but she's loved guns ever since."

"Doesn't she want to be like a police officer or something?" Goku seemed to ponder the idea of her being an officer.

"Mmm I think she wants to join the military." Chichi guessed.

"Why the military?"

"I don't know, probably because of the bigger guns."

"Of course." Goku replied.

Chichi finished cooking and gave a plate to the already starving Goku. He jokingly made a fuss about how hungry he was and that he was going to die at any moment without food. Chichi simply laughed at him and said she would happily bury him if he died; Goku called her an evil woman.

"Wow this is really good!" Goku said as he bit more into the food. Chichi slightly blushed at the compliment.

"Really? Thank you."

Goku savored every taste he chewed and making approval moaning noises. Chichi hardly had a chance to eat her food for she was laughing to much at Goku. She knew he purposely made those noises to get her to laugh, but then again, he kept repeating how delicious her food was.

It was time for Goku to head home, seeing as it was almost ten o'clock. Chichi walked him toward the door.

"I should come over more often, I would love to eat your dinner again." Goku said as he gave her small smirk. Chichi playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oh of course Goku! You're always welcomed into my house and eat all the food I make." She said in a sarcastic, yet playful tone.

"Cool. I'll hook you up on that." Goku replied as he stepped outside. Though it was still raining, it wasn't as bad as it was a few hours ago. They both chuckled.

For a moment, both didn't say anything; they stared at each other with a slight heavy gaze, not realizing that they were slightly leaning in on each other.

"Hey Chichi?" Goku said softly, still leaning closer.

"Yeah?" She replied with the same soft voice.

"I was wondering if you would..." He paused quietly

They were both ready for it, they were close enough to feel each others' breath. However, there was always something ruining that first moment. As it was, thunder had erupted from the skies, surprising the two young adults and having them separate from each other quickly.

The two were blushing madly, desperately trying to hide it. They didn't know what to say, they were already nervous now. Desperately trying to avoid the awkward situation, Goku decided to just quickly leave.

"So I'll see you later." He quickly said and left quickly to his truck.

Chichi watched as he pulled out of her driveway and drive off. Although she was embarrassed after what had happened, she was a bit disappointed at his departure. She shut her door and leaned on it. Chichi slightly banged her head purposely; her put a hand over her chest, her heart was beating rather quickly and her face still felt very warm. Why did they almost do that? She couldn't believe that they were that close, so close to a kiss. Chichi couldn't calm down her heart rate, it was beating to fast after what happened. She knew something like this would happen, these kind of things always happens in movies, and novels, and bunch of other stuff, but why did she want it to happen?

On the other hand, Goku was no different as he drove home. Goku felt the exact same thing as Chichi had felt. Why did they almost do it? He tried very hard to concentrate on the road, and tried to focus less about what almost could have been. He was disappointed, he was about to ask her out on a date, but then the thunder came and ruined it, there's always something in the way. Goku sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair, he really wanted to ask her too and it was the perfect opportunity considering that he just spent almost the whole day with her, and they ate together! Goku cursed the rain, and it seems the rain was doing the same to him as not only was there thunder and lightning, but it was raining even harder to add on to his disappointment.

Hopefully things weren't too awkward when they see each other again.

* * *

**I want to apologize for not updating much sooner, but now that I am on summer break I will have more time to update. I also want to apologize for this chapter being very short.**

**I will update again sometime this week with a chapter longer then this one hopefully. I appreciate for you guys waiting patiently for this story and I will make sure to update weekly. Thank you again everyone. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**


	8. IMPORTANT AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!  
**

**I apologize for this not being a chapter, but I would like to warn you that my laptop is in need of a new battery, even though I have a charger. I get notices that it needs to be replaced or it may shut down whenever the battery dies. I don't know when it will happen, which is why I am trying to order a new one ahead of time before it finally gives out.  
**

**I will continue to try and update the story whenever possible, hopefully if I can, the next chapter should be up by tomorrow. Again, I apologize for making you wait yet again and I appreciate that you took the time to read this.  
**


	9. 08: Capsule Corp Part I

**Thank you again for the reviews^^ **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**6 days after the incident with Goku and Chichi. Thursday.**

"What the hell are talking about now woman?" Vegeta's rough voice spoke as he looked at Bulma.

"Oh just forget it Vegeta! You clearly don't know anything about engineering!" Bulma shouted as she began to rub her temples when a headache began to form.

"Why the hell should I care about engineering?"

"Because it's practically all over this town! Phones, cars, computers, jets, and whole lot of other crap."

"You mean all the crap that you build in that damned-"

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN GO THERE YOU BASTARD!" Bulma launched herself at Vegeta, who smirked and dodged her assault. He laughed at her failed attempts to even hit him. She kept shouting at him for being ungrateful, that he should be lucky that her corporation had even made those cell phone and vehicles instead of having to walk far distances however, Vegeta continued to laugh not really caring about a thing she says, only enjoying her temper.

Bulma became very frustrated that Vegeta found it very amusing to piss her off. "I hate you so much!"

Vegeta chuckled. "Really? Then why are you so close to me?" He smirked.

Bulma did not realize how close she had gotten towards Vegeta, her cheeks began to turn a dark shade of pink. This apparently made Vegeta smirk wider. Bulma backed away from Vegeta and continued to walk down the halls of school, completely turning a shade of light red. It did not help that Vegeta was walking beside her, chuckling at her while she mumbled to him to shut up.

Vegeta had to admit that enjoyed making her mad, she was rather entertaining when she threw one of her tantrums. This woman clearly intrigued him.

The two arrived at their usual hang out; Vegeta noticed that whenever Goku looked at Chichi, his face turned into a light shade of pink. He had raised a brow, but he really didn't what happened between them so he let it go. Bulma on the other hand wanted to know everything that happened.

"So what happened between you and Goku, Chichi?" Bulma whispered. Chichi wasn't quick enough to hide her blush. "Spill woman. I won't take no for an answer. You've been avoiding this for about week now and I have waited long enough for you. Now speak."

When she didn't say anything at all, Bulma frowned a bit, but then she thought of something very devious and Bulma couldn't help but smirk at the ideas that seemed to be forming in her head.

_'You'll thank me later for this Chi.' _Thought a happily smirking Bulma.

"Hey guys!" The blue haired beauty called her friends attention. "Let's go to my place after school."

Originally, she and the others had planned to hang out, but didn't have a clue where or what would be a good place to start. But the oh so devious Bulma had decided that her place was a good option, it was time to end the quiet game between Goku and Chichi and finally get them to hook up.

The others didn't seem to mind the idea, there was practically anything you could at Bulma's place. They all agreed to meet after school.

* * *

When the school day ended, they group into Bulma's car, or Goku's truck. It was really simple, the girls went with Bulma, and the guys went with Goku.

As they pulled out of the school parking lot, Goku followed behind Bulma since he didn't know they way to her place. It was a good ways off, about thirty or forty-five minutes away depending on traffic.

Bulma thanked Kami for the distance at her house, she needed to think clearly about what she wanted to specifically do to get Goku and Chichi together without them realizing that she was pushing them into that direction. She so badly wanted them to be together already, but she had to work this out at a steady pace or else Chichi would obviously know what she was trying to get and keep her distance from Goku. Bulma mentally groaned. Now that she really thought about, Chichi was stubborn as hell, so it may take a while for this to happen.

She took a glance at the sky, it was obviously going to rain again, it had been all week. Then another idea came to Bulma's head.

_'If I can keep everyone at my place long enough by dark, the rain can prevent them from leaving so I can offer them to stay the night! I am so glad that there is no school tomorrow, this would be the perfect opportunity for those two. Oh please, oh please let there be a thunder storm bad enough that no one is allowed to drive on the streets.' _Bulma thought, hoping everything could just go as planned for once. Usually these kind of things never work out, and Bulma was hoping for a miracle.

Finally after the drive, Bulma pulled into her drive way along with Goku behind her.

"Welcome to my place." Bulma and everyone else walked in her house. She momentarily shut off her security system so that the computers didn't make the mistake that her friends were intruders. The systems were back on in an instant.

There was a loud explosion coming from within the household, slightly shaking the place. At first, everyone but Bulma freaked out, then followed Bulma as she took off running down the halls. She ran down many halls, and ran down a few flight of stairs. She was very familiar with the explosion sound, she didn't mind it much knowing it would do nothing to her house, but she had check on who was working on it and see if they were okay. Bulma came to a large with large bold numbers and letters on it. She quickly put in a code and the doors opened automatically.

When the doors opened, smoke had exited making everyone cough a little. Bulma walked through the already disappearing smoke, looking for someone. She found him by the sound of his coughing.

"Dad! are you okay?" Bulma asked worryingly

"Of course sweetheart. I'm fine." Her father, Dr. Briefs said.

"What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure, I seem to have miscalculated the wiring which could have caused the explosion." He explained.

Bulma sighed in relief. "Dad, you need to be more careful. Do you need any help?"

"No, no dear, I've got everything under control. You go ahead and have fun with your friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go on!" Dr. Briefs said as he already began to re-work on his machine.

"If you insist." Bulma and the others walked out of the lab and ended up in Bulma's living room. "Okay guys! I have this huge room that practically has everything we could ever do without getting bored!" Bulma excitingly said.

"Practically?" Vegeta questioned.

"Don't get smart with me!" She glared.

"How is tha- You know I'm just not gonna bother."

"Okay guys let's go!" Bulma happily skipped out of her living room towards the hallways, while the others simply just walked behind the bubbly blue. As they walked down the halls, made turns, climbed the stairs, and some more walking, or in Bulma's case, skipping.

As they made their way, 18 and Krillin made conversation with Launch and Tien, Bulma and Vegeta had an argument which resulted with them shouting at each other, no one else cared because they got use to it so they easily ignored the two. Goku and Chichi however... Well they were quiet. The two walked next to each other, just slightly behind the others, they tried to keep their distance from each other without making it obvious to the others, it was quite awkward for the two.

Goku was a bit tensed being close to her. It's not like he didn't want to talk to her, in fact, he really wanted to talk to her so badly after the little almost kiss at her house, it was far to awkward to even say anything, let alone to say a simple hello. He tried to make a conversation with her, but whenever he finally got some courage, he would think about that rainy night, blush, and completely loose all courage to speak to her. Why the hell was he nervous about it anyway? He never care if he almost kissed a girl and then the moment was ruined, he simply let it go and move on. BUT it was a different story with Chichi. WHY? Why did he so badly wanted to talk to her? Why did he suddenly get nervous around her? Why did things get awkward? Oh that's right, he almost KISSED her! WHY? Because he really wanted to go out with her! WHY? Because he really liked her!

And that's when his feet halted. He completely stopped walking, though no one seemed to notice because they kept walking. Goku never thought that he would ever like girl while in high school, but here he was, looking at her as she continued to walk with the others. Why did he like her? What was it that made him so attracted to her?

He knew why.

She is like no other. She is a young woman with a strong mind, she radiated with confidence, she held no fear in anything or at anyone. She is an elegant woman in her own way, beautiful with her natural glow. She is smart, and strong.

He knew that more then half of the females at the school didn't have a brain, but only looks. He was never attracted to girl who doesn't have a brain, sure he had dated those kind of girls, they practically did anything he said, it bothered him that they never once put up a fight whenever he disagreed with them.

Chichi. She put up a fight. She would argue with him whenever there was a disagreement between them.

It was her spirit that made who she is, how strong her mind is. It was because of her spirit that he felt attracted to her. She is one of a kind.

Goku resumed his walk, catching up to the others quickly. He took his place beside Chichi again, he no longer felt nervous being close to her. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, he smiled a small smile. He would try again. To ask her out. Just not when the others are around. Yeah, he would definitely do so.

When they reached a large door, Bulma had pushed some sort of button and the doors automatically opened. Everyone seemed very surprised to see what was inside.

It looked very much like an arcade, but one for adults. There were games for any person of any age in side of the room, a little food court on the other side, a dance floor, a bar, and a very large bowling alley. Bulma shut off the primary lights, making the entire room go completely dark; she turned on the secondary lights, which the room was still dark but glow lights were turned on bright enough to see.

Bulma then pushed another button, which had made the radio turn on. Not only that, but the dance floor started to flash on and off, a little disco ball flashing its colors all over the room, and lasers pointing at every directions.

"Bulma, why haven't we seen this room?" 18 asked, crossing her arms while looking at the blue haired girl.

Bulma merely shrugged. "Didn't think that we would need it to have fun." 18, Launch, and Chichi stared at her as if she had a second head. "Well hey, I figured we could do without it. Besides, it wouldn't be very fun with just the four of us, this place could use more people. But the eight of us is fine anyway."

"Have you ever considered having a party here?" Goku asked.

"Yes, I have. There have been parties here and other parts of Capsule Corp., a lot famous people always come here. Having a party of my own, sure that sounds fun, I'll even consider it, but why would I want to invite those snotty bastards into my house? I would rather a small group instead." She explained.

She lead them to the bar, offering anyone for drink. Vegeta and Goku immediately took her offer, Krillin and Tien looked a bit hesitant but took a drink as well. 18, Launch, and Chichi didn't care, so they drank.

"So how about a round of bowling?" Bulma suggested. Everyone agreed. She couldn't help but grin as her somewhat plan was already out into action. She hadn't accounted Goku to drink since he was driving, but this was perfect! Now Goku won't be able to drive if continues to drink. And there was no way in hell that she was going to let the girls go home, especially Chichi.

As they all moved to sit down on the little red chairs, which looked purple due to the lighting; Bulma had purposely pushed Chichi into Goku accidentally.

Chichi felt herself trip on a little step, which resulted in her crashing into Goku who caught her in time before she hit the floor. They stared at each other for a moment, their cheeks turning pink as they realized exactly how close they were to each other.

Bulma grinned with excitement.

"What are you planning Bulma?" 18 asked the grinning blue.

"What? Oh come on, you had to see this coming."

18 and Launch glanced at each other, they sighed. It seems Bulma had started her game of match making, and sadly her two targets were Goku and Chichi. The best of luck to the two of them, Bulma will surely give them one hell of a ride.

Chichi sat down on the last seat to avoid Goku. She could really feel her face burning, and her heart pounding in her chest. She tried to calm down her speeding heart rate by taking slow, quiet, deep breaths. Why was she feeling this way? She couldn't understand why she suddenly got nervous around him. Sure they had almost kissed, but they could have talked about it and brushed it off as nothing. It would have been much easier to pretend that it didn't happen.

Though she had to admit when she fell into him, he had this masculine scent that was obviously his own. When they looked into each others eyes, she couldn't help but feel captivated by his teal colored eyes.

She had the urge to so sit next to him and lean into him. She wanted to smell his masculine scent again that was very comforting and inviting, she actually wanted to be held by him and it kind of freaked her out. She has always hated being held whenever she was with someone, she felt like an item that her ex's would never allow to be near another male. But for some reason, she didn't Goku would do that.

Chichi looked at him as it was his turn to bowl. She watched him as he threw the bowling ball, he got a hit, only two were standing. She watched as he smiled and taunt an angry Bulma. It was her turn now.

Chichi stood up from her seat, walking towards the bowling balls. She took which ever one, looking at the pins in front of her; he was watching, she knew that. It made her feel uncomfortable, a bit nervous, she didn't care about the others watching her, it was just him. She just needed to stay calm and ignore that he was watching her. At least she thought he was watching her, she could hear them talk, and laughing, but she was sure that he was looking straight at her because she felt that her heart was about to burst through her chest if didn't stop its rapid beating.

She took a deep breath, and threw her ball towards the pins.

All pins had fallen.

Bulma jumped from her seat in excitement and pointed a finger at Goku. "I told you so spikey haired freak! In your face!"

Goku lightly glared at the blue haired woman. Well who knew that Chichi was good at this? He was just grateful that he didn't bet on anything because he was sure he would have lost some money.

Goku stared at Chichi as she walked back to her seat that was farthest from him. He frowned slightly, he wished she was beside him.

Their continued for another hour or so, each trying to best the other. They all more drinks, but none seem to be affected by the alcohol yet. The more alcohol that was consumed, the more happier Bulma became. She now knew for a fact that Goku will no longer drive his truck because of his continuously drinking. But just to be sure he was one of those people who can still drive perfectly fine after drinking, even if it wasn't much, Bulma still hoped for the rain storm, even if it was just for one night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading!  
**


	10. 09: Capsule Corp Pt II Kiss from a Rose

**Thank you again for the reviews^^ **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Bulma could not express how excited she was. The one little miracle she had hoped for had come true! There was a heavy down pour of rain, the streets were practically flooded, although she didn't exactly hope for the electricity to flicker on and off, but it was fine to her as long as everyone stayed put. She was more than happy that the alcohol seemed to be finally taking a toll on Goku as his cheeks looked rather pink, but then again so did everyone's.

Right now everyone was in the living room listening to loud music and slumped on the couches and floor. Now Bulma liked to play match maker with her friends, so whenever one of the stood up, she would push or trip them onto the one's they liked. She pushed 18 onto Krillin, she tripped Launch straight onto Tien, which looked a bit like a painful collision in her opinion, and Chichi was a stubborn drunk. Bulma tried several times to trip Chichi but she wouldn't fall, and when she was pushed she would regain her balance and continue onward to wherever she was going. Bulma just decided to trip and push her at the same time. It took a few seconds to actually to get her to fall, but she succeeded in making Chichi fall onto Goku.

No one had suspected what Bulma was doing since they figured she was a total clumsy drunk, so she happily got away with that. Or unless someone figured it out because she tripped backwards and ended up on Vegeta's lap. What an obvious fall.

It actually seemed that Vegeta wasn't as drunk as everyone because he smirked when Bulma landed on his lap. She obviously blushed rather hard because she turning a cherry color; she tried getting up from his lap but his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her still.

"Wha... What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"Sitting. Drinking." He replied.

"Do you wanna let me go?"

"I'm quite comfortable thank you." His smirk widen when her cheeks became cherry all over. Luckily for Bulma her house phone was ringing, so she made the attempt to get up and get it, quickly walking into the kitchen and away from a laughing Vegeta. She answered the phone.

"Capsule Corporations, how may I help you?" Even when drunk, she answered professionally.

_"Bulma?" _The voice spoke.

"Yamcha? Is that you?" She was uncertain if it was him or not, she can confuse voices sometimes, and being drunk didn't help make it clear.

_"Yeah, it's me." _Bulma didn't know why he was calling, but he sounded sad or something like that.

"Is something wrong?" She asked hesitantly. Even though he did cheated on her, she didn't want tension between them and make thing really uncomfortable since they did have a two classes together. She knew she would forgive him, she was the type to forgive after a while, but she was also likely not to trust him again, it would take a very long time for her to trust him again.

_"I uh, want to apologize for...you know...cheating on you..."_

She sighed. "You've already apologized to me, there's no need to do it again." Broken up or not, she still very much cared for him.

_"I know I know, it's just... I'm sorry, I was a fool to even do such a thing..." _He paused. _"I hurt you didn't I? I'm so sorry Bulma."_

Her heart ached for him, he sounded so, empty and sad. "Yeah, you did. But you know I don't cling to the past so... I forgive you." It was quiet for a while, neither spoke just yet, but they knew one of the other had to speak eventually.

_"It sounds a bit noisy there, a company party?" _He was well aware that Capsule Corp. held parties for famous people.

"No no, just me and my girls having little fun." She replied. She heard him chuckle bit over the line, it made her smile a bit. He knew about their nights whenever it was just her and the girls, but he didn't need to know that the friends he once hung out with were here as well.

_"Don't have too much fun." _He said jokingly.

"We won't." She laughed a bit. It was quiet again for a moment.

_"Would I still a have a chance?"_

"What do you mean?"

_"...To be with you, again."_

She hesitated. "I- I don't think so Yamcha..."

_"...It's because of Vegeta isn't it?"_

"What? No, of course not. Vegeta has nothing to do with this."

_"Do you like him?"_

"Well...no, I don't." She said unsure. "Besides, I don't know him that much so I doubt that I would ever-"

_"So if you knew him well enough, you would be with him? Is that what you're saying Bulma?"_

"Why are doing this Yamcha?" There was pain in her chest, her heart yearned for her former lover, but in her mind she knew she couldn't go back. "What are you trying to gain from this?" She asked softly.

_"I want to know if you are going to date him." _The thought of dating Vegeta was absurd to her, but a part of her didn't seem to mind it, she didn't know why though, it made her curious.

"I... I don't know."

_"If it was between me or him, who would you choose?"_

The pain in her chest seemed to worsen. "Yamcha... Please... Don't do this to me. I- I can't, I just..."

_"Sorry Bulma. The girls must be waiting for you, sorry I kept you from them, I'll let you go."_

"It's okay, I'll just go then."

_"I love you..." _She didn't reply, she couldn't. _"Bye Bulma." _The line was cut off.

Bulma put the phone back on the receiver. She was, by now, completely sober. She stood there in the kitchen, staring at the phone for what seemed liked a very long time. The phone rang again, startling Bulma. She hesitantly picked it up again.

"Capsule Corporations, how may I help you?"

_"Is Bulma Briefs there?"_ A sickly sweet sounding voice said.

"Speaking."

_"Good. I just want to warn you and your stupid friends to keep away from _our_ men, or you will suffer the consequences."_ The voice of a girl said threateningly.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. She was in no mood at all to hear threats, and she will be damned if she'll let this person get away without a threat from herself. "Listen, you absolute moron. I hope you know that since you are calling Capsule Corp. I can just as easily track you down by what ever phone you're using. And let me tell you since Capsule Corp. is famous all over the damn world, I have connections to the police, the military, and the government, so I dare you to make a threat again and see what happens!"

It was silent for a quick moment before Bulma heard the line was cut off. She nearly slammed the phone back to the receiver; she'll let this go this one time, however, the next person that calls and makes a threat she's connecting it to the police. If it happens more often, then she will get the damn government involved. Capsule Corp. was too important to let anyone make a threat to, not since they engineer things the government and military need.

Bulma stalked out of the kitchen, passing the living room towards the balcony, she needed some air. The almost winter cold breeze touched her skin, making her shiver a bit, but she wasn't going to let it bother her. She was grateful that her balcony had a tarp like umbrella to shield her from the rain, which was actually meant for the sun but it actually helped from the down pour.

Bulma wrapped her arms around herself to at least warm herself in some way from the wind. She sighed softly as she looked distractedly out into the city lights, it was a nice view, but it would look nicer if she were higher.

Looking out into the city lights while listening to the sound of relentless rain falling furiously, Bulma thought back to the days when it was her and Yamcha.

* * *

_Yamcha was over at Capsule Corp. helping Bulma with a bit of painting. It was fine for a few short hours before he decided to make things interesting. He purposely dabbed paint on her when she wasn't looking, he would say a little apology making her think he did it on accident, however, she caught on to his little plan after a few 'accidents'. She dipped her fingers into the paint can and slapped it on his face. He was shocked, staring at her with his mouth open in surprise. She gave him a taunting smirk, daring him to make a move, he himself smirked before dipping his whole hand into the paint, he wrapped an arm around her waist and shoved his paint hand onto her face and neck. _

_Bulma shrieked in surprise, then laughed as they engaged in a paint fight._

* * *

_They were at the carnival, they had been on rides and went threw mazes. The mazes were fun as they had people pop out of no where and surprise everyone.  
_

_Right now Yamcha was shooting hoops. Bulma watched as he tried to make all ten hoops, however he missed four. She happily accepted the teddy bear he had scored for her._

* * *

_They were at a park having a little picnic. The park was quiet, the wind was blowing softly threw the grass and trees, and a few clouds in sight.  
_

_Yamcha and Bulma lay on the soft blanket staring into the clouds. Bulma lay her head on Yamcha's chest, she listened to his heart beating while she stared up at the clouds as it partly covered the bright blue sky. She loved it. She loved being here and laying with Yamcha. She loved him._

* * *

Bulma wiped the one tear that had fallen from eye. When she was told that Yamcha had cheated on her, she felt hurt, and betrayed; she didn't know what to do at the time she was told; suppose she was still grasping what has been said to her, yet when it finally clicked in her mind, she thanked Goku for telling her. Not long after, she called up Yamcha and told him to meet her at the park, when he did, she confronted him right away. Of course when she did, he was silent and did not look at her in the eyes. The truth was already said even when silent.

Bulma continued to stare out in the city until she heard someone stepping into the balcony.

"Why are you out here and with everyone else?" A rough voice said.

"Vegeta?" Bulma was rather confused that Vegeta, of all people, would come to see her. She could understand the others but Vegeta? Not likely.

Vegeta stared at Bulma, watching the emotions that lay in her eyes. He could easily tell what she is thinking of. "Why are you wasting time thinking about that moron?" He stood in front of her, a few feet away.

Confusion was over her face before she realized what he had meant. "You heard me over the phone? I hope you know that that's ea-"

"I did not. I can tell by the look in your eyes." He interrupted her. He paused, then continued. "You have that same look that every other person has when they think of their past lover, or whatever you wanna call it. I've seen that look far too many times to know that you are thinking of Yamcha."

Bulma did not reply since it seemed he has a point, or at least she thought he did. She couldn't tell what her face looked like at the moment, so she simply shrugged her shoulders.

Vegeta's frown turned into a light scowl. "You should just forget about him, he's not worth your time or effort. You are being pathetic to feel that stupid emotion for him." Bulma scowled at him as he walked past to her leave the balcony.

"How would you know?" She asked quietly, making him stop just at the door, his back facing her. "How would you know what it feels like to love someone? To see them flirt and cling to other people? And then to be told that they had cheated on you! Just seeing and knowing that hurts Vegeta, so how would you know what that feels like!?" She raised her voice slightly.

Vegeta didn't move from his spot, he turned his head to look at her, his frown lightened. Bulma nearly gasped when she saw what his eyes held. "I know what it's like," He said. "I know what it's like to see the one person you like cling and flirt to another. It's a sucky feeling, but when you're not with that person... There's not a damn thing you can do about it... So I know the hurt, I just refuse to show it." And with that, Vegeta left the balcony all together, leaving a slightly stunned Bulma standing there, staring at the spot he once stood.

Bulma didn't move an inch after he left, the look in his eyes stunned her and she didn't understand why. She couldn't tell what his eyes looked liked just now, she just knew, or at least she thought she saw a bit of sadness, or perhaps empathy? No, that couldn't be it, Vegeta couldn't possibly feel an emotion like sadness... Could he?

Was there someone that Vegeta actually cared for?

She should be happy for him, that there was someone that he actually liked, but for some strange reason, it didn't sit well with her.

* * *

18 groaned lightly as she felt her head spin momentarily, damn Bulma for bringing on the alcohol continuously. 18 closed her eyes to stop the spinning of her head; she lay her head comfortably on Krillin's chest. Krillin ran a hand through her short hair; he liked having her on his chest.

Not too long ago, Krillin landed on one of Bulma's couches since he felt the alcohol taking a toll on him, then 18 came by landed on top of him. He became very nervous since she was so close, but then she started up a conversation and he completely forgot about being nervous.

18 sighed in content as she felt his fingers run through her hair softly, it felt so nice that she no longer felt her head spinning.

"Looks like Launch can't keep on her feet." Krillin laughed lightly. 18 looked over to her friend and indeed did she see that Launch was having trouble standing on her own feet.

"She's can be rather clumsy behind that tomboy attitude of her's." 18 replied.

"Well who would have thought?"

"Not many at all."

The two of them engaged into another light conversation, and lightly laughing. 18 stared at Krillin while he looked off in another direction while speaking about something that she was hardly paying attention to, but for some strange reason, she was feeling very bold. She leaned up a little closer to Krillin, brushing against his lips lightly before pressing her lips fully against his.

The short man froze when he felt a pair of lips on his.

When 18 did not feel him return the kiss, she sighed in disappointed in her head. She was about to pull away when his lips pressed onto her's, kissing her back. It did surprise her momentarily but she was a bit excited that he returned her kiss.

They pulled apart from each other when oxygen was needed. They stared at each other for a while, slightly breathless, and cheeks pink.

Krillin grinned. "Well that was most certainly nice." He laughed lightly. 18 couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips, she happily laid her head back on his chest, and he resumed running his hand through her short soft hair.

He had wanted to feel her lips against his own for some time, it was like kissing a gentle rose. Well in his opinion anyway.

* * *

Later in the night, when everyone had at least had some sense to what was going on, Bulma had turned on the tv to see the news on how bad the weather was getting.

To put it lightly, the was storm was bad. There will be a heavy down pour for the remaining week, thunder and lightning was most definitely as well. If the storm continued to get worse, the streets will be closed since flooding was already beginning to hit the sidewalks, the electricity was more than the likely going to shut off and on, and possible flooding in houses.

Bulma sighed. It looks like she was going to have to put the place on lock down, put a generator for Capsule Corp., and for the whole city. It was going to take a little time to start up the generator for the city since it was big a place. She glanced at the clock; **10:14 P.M. **She had enough time to start up both generators. Bulma left the living room to go into the lab room where her father was probably still working on whatever it was. She found him talking to her mother, more likely she brought him something to snack on. She walked over to them to tell them what was going on.

"Oh my! How horrible! I won't be able to go grocery shopping!" Her mother said.

"Then we must get the generators started right away. Come Bulma." Her father and Bulma left into another room, large tube wires all over the floor. There was a very large generator with all sorts of buttons, and levers and many wires sticking out of it. And a smaller size of the larger generator with same buttons, levers, and wires.

"Okay let's get this over with." Bulma sighed. "I already told my friends that they can stay here, I still need to show them where they can stay."

"But don't they stay in your room?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Yeah, but most certainly the guys can't."

"Then just put them in the room next to yours." He said offhandedly. Bulma huffed slightly in annoyance, but simply shrugged afterwards.

* * *

**I'm still having a bit of writer's block so sorry about that.**

**So what did you think about Krillin and 18? Didn't expect them to be first right? Review please?  
**


	11. Please Read Important AN

**Dearest Readers, **

**I am no longer going to continue this story for I have lost my inspiration for this story, and can no longer think of any good chapters. I had hoped to complete this story but sadly I'm afraid I cannot. For those who have like this story and want it to continue, I am holding it up for adoption. Anyone who wants to claim it, and is the first to want it, Please PM me if you wish to have it.  
**

**With great apologies,  
**

**DarknessAngel-Ai**


End file.
